El dolor de una derrota
by otaku-xan
Summary: despues de casi 3 años aqui traigo el final, quizas no e slo que esperaban, pewro esta historia ya se lo merecia...el encuentro ha terminado pero KAi no logra alcanzar a takao...
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí vengo otra vez con una historias de beyblade jajás...no se preocupen muy pronto actualizare en digimon cuando logre escribir algo, pero eso no viene al caso...alguien sabe cual es la canción que sale en el segundo opening de beyblade v-force donde Takao sale perseguido de su beyblade, pues bueno si alguien sabe que me diga, pero no estoy aquí por eso si no para publicar otra historia, la de esta vez es una de romance con aventura jajaja y acción obviamente eso es algo no nuevo para mi ..Recuerdo una historia de digimon que ni siquiera me eh dignado de traspasar el segundo capitulo, pero vallamos a lo que nos importa!

Advertencias: bueno todo esto ocurre después del torneo donde batallan contra brooklyn cada uno esta en su país de origen menos Rei y Max (se gustan pero a lo largo de la historia su romance se ira desenvolviendo), y todo ocurre un año después en un torneo pero eso es mucho a delante

Personajes:

Takao-Kai

Brookyn- Hitoshi

Max-Rei

Boris-Yuriv

Por si acaso esta historia en todo sentido será una historia YAOI así que al que no le gusta largo!

**-conversaciones-**

_pensamientos_

/-----------------------------------

LO QUE MAS QUIERES, DESAPARECE 

Primera parte:

**SANGRE DE OCEANO**

Ese soleado día de verano no mostraba ningún indicio de la sombría tormenta con la cual inicia nuestra dramática historia.

Ese día los termómetros marcaban temperaturas nunca antes vistas, era un suceso anormal en Japón, donde el calor ya comenzaba a matar a las plantas y a todo ser vivo que se asomara a los inclementes rayos del sol.

Takao ese día se encontraba enfermo de una extraña convalecencia la cual lo tenia en cama con fiebre , ya que el calor solo contribuía a estas aumentara deshidratándolo gravemente , puesto que perdía mucho liquido intentando perder algo del calor que se encontraba dentro de el.

Nadie se explicaba el porque de tan repentina dolencia que había atacado a Takao en ese día tan caluroso, aunque quizás se debía al estado con el cual había llegado tras su salida.

**Flash back**

**-Chicos vamos el día esta esplendido para practicar una beybatalla!**

**-Taka hace calor para practicar**

**-pero si están allá dentro y eso parece horno, no sean malos**

**- lo siento Takao, pero mi piel es sensible a los rayos ultravioleta y no quiero asolearme como la ultima vez que dijiste lo mismo **

**-Max y Rei son unos aguafiestas, pues bien me iré solo a practicar, prefiero ir solo que ir con ustedes malos amigos**

**-PERO...**

**-Oye!**

**-Gracias de todas formas n0os vemos en un rato mas, adiós!**

Así Takao se fue sin resentimiento ante la negativa de sus amigos, aunque sabía que no iba a ser divertido practicar solo, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir al parque.

Los minutos pasaban y la temperatura iba aumentando peligrosamente, lo que logro un leve desvanecimiento en Takao

-**creo que mejor regreso esta haciendo demasiado calor aquí en la calle. **

**-a donde crees que vas Kinomiya Takao, no m digas que no eres capaz de soportar un poco de calor?**

**-quien esta ahí, no te escondas!**

**-no necesito esconderme, pues tú me conoces-**

**-tu?**

**-O si y quería darte mi invitación para una beybatalla...ATACA SHADOW!**

Takao no pudo escapar de ese extraño ataque por que ni siquiera lo vio, pues no recibió ningún ataque físico, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir un gran ardor interior que lentamente lo lastimaba

**-Que...sucede...**

**-No te preocupes tienes algunos minutos antes de caer inconsciente y si para las cinco de la tarde aun sigues vivo te espero a las afueras del parque abandonado y espero que estas preparado para cumplir mis demandas al ganarte, aunque de igual forma haré que las cumplas...jajajà**

Pronto el joven que lo había atacado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El cuerpo de Takao poco a poco iba cayendo en los efectos nefastos del ataque de aquella extraña bestia, pues a cada paso su cuerpo perdía fuerzas para sostenerlo como sus ojos se iban nublando permitiéndole una restringida visión del lugar que lo rodeaba , sabia que se encontraba a pocos pasos del dojo de su familia, pero sabia que no iba a ser capaz de llegar a si como iba _por favor piernas ayúdenme a llegar, debo advertir a los chicos de su nueva bestia bit y que se encuentra de regreso, aunque no se que le pasa, espero poder llegar a la tarde, por que no permitiré que ninguno de ellos pelee con el, tendré que ganarle aunque no se si sea capaz en estas condiciones, por favor_

Takao se encontraba a la entrada del dojo cuando sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerlo ni un instante mas cayendo sobre sus brazos y rodillas las cuáles temblaban ante el peso inestable de su propio cuerpo que temblaba, en ese momento sintió algo caliente que iba subiendo rápidamente por su adolorida garganta, lo cual no pudo evitar vomitar

-**sangre, maldita sea estoy pero de lo que pensaba, me las pagaras muy caro...**

Takao no pudo continuar pues una nueva cantidad de sangre fue botada de su boca _debo de levantarme, debo alertarlos de su extraño comportamiento y de su bestia bit...no las fuerzas me abandonan._

_-_**Ta-chan! –**un compungido grito lo saco de los pensamientos que en ese momento poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo

**-que te pasó, que te hizo esto dímelo**

**-re...Rei el volvió con una nueva bestia BIT...tengan cuidado...su mirada no es la misma...su nombre es...shadow...-**

**TAKAO**!- el había cerrado sus ojos, ya que había entrado en un peligroso estado de inconciencia puesto que durante este tiempo su vida seguiría o terminaría ahí.

FIN FLASH BACK

**_- _Max**

**-que pasa Rei**

**-quizás el que ataco a Takao sea**

**-no lo se, pero el te dijo antes de perder la conciencia que tenia una nueva bestia bit y que había regresado a la ciudad**

**-si...y todo esto cuando estamos nosotros dos solamente**

**-lamentablemente el señor Kinomiya acompaño a Hitoshi, hiromi y a kenny a un viaje...por unos extraños sucesos con beyblades que --han ocurrido en poblados distantes de Rusia**

**-y a Kai se le ocurre desaparecer justo hoy**

**-no se que podemos hacer a cada hora esta peor...y si llamamos a un medico**

**-no vendrá nadie, los meteorólogos pronosticaron una extraña tormenta que comenzara en unos par de minutos mas**

**-que mal...entonces me acompañas a buscar mas agua y algo de comer?-**guiñándole un ojo seductoramente

**-vamos...dudo que como esta se mueva**

**-también lo creo **

Rei y Max abandonaron la habitación, confiados en que Takao no desaparecería, en ese mismo instante este lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos que habían cambiado extrañamente de azul mar a un morado profundo, lo cual era uno de los efectos del ataque "Apocalipsis de shadow"

Su cuerpo se encontraba en las peores condiciones, vista borrosa y con poca fuerza para sostenerlo, pero el jamás había faltado a un encuentro de beyblade y hoy no seria la primera vez y menos con el.

_Te crees muy listo al casi matarme, pero yo y Seiryu haremos hasta lo imposible para derrotarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...además no eres el mismo, por que, por eso debo ir para descubrirlo_

Con paso lento y pausado Takao abandono la habitación donde se encontraba, sabia que Rei se encontraba con Max, en algún lugar de la casa, por lo cual salió por el jardín de la casa donde no seria descubierto por alguno de sus dos amigos.

Varias fueron las veces que cayo al piso antes de llegar a la salida de la casa, lo que había sido un gran desgaste físico en esas condiciones.

Extrañamente aun con el calor reinante sentía un frió congelante que invadía cada célula, no llevaba mucho caminando cuando nuevamente cayo al suelo exhausto.

-**no permitiré que esto me venzo esta es mi batalla y todavía me queda la tuya Seiryu por eso debo resistir por ambos**

**-Takao no es necesario estas muy lastimado para continuar y no estas en condiciones para luchar**

**-no estoy peleando por obstinación Seiryu soy yo o ellos es mejor uno menos que tres no lo crees**

**-Takao**

**-no te preocupes además debo saber por que es el mismo de antes **

Después de esa conversación con Seiryu Takao se levanto nuevamente para seguir su camino a la beybatalla

Los minutos pasaban y la tormenta que había sido pronosticada como inofensiva en un principio iba empeorando mientras el cielo se transformaba en una falsa noche

Kai se encontraba en camino al dojo de la familia de Takao cuando un extraño impulso lo obligo elevar sus escarlatas orbes al cielo, para presenciar el extraño fenómeno que se estaba dando para dar paso a uno peor esto no me gusta en lo mas mínimo, mejor apuro el paso

**-Kai**

**-Suzaku que sucede**

**-Apareció una fuerza negativa junto a la tormenta**

**-Estas seguro**

**-Si...Kai!**

**-Que sucede ahora**

**-La luz de Seiryu esta opacándose**

**-Que?**

**-Mejor apurate en llegar**

**-Si**

Así Kai después de haber tenido esa preocupante charla con su bestia BIT apuro el paso a su destino la casa Kinomiya

/-----------------------------------

En el dojo

**-demonios y ahora que vamos a hacer **

**-tenemos que buscarlo, no esta en condiciones ni para caminar y...**

**-que sucede Rei**

**-maldición!...se fue a encontrar con el es obvio Max**

**-tenemos que seguirlo **

**-eso es muy peligroso para el**

**-la ciudad es muy grande**

**-Kai!**

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con extrema violencia para dar paso a un agitado Kai.

**-Kai...**

**-Kai! Al fin llegas a pasado algo terrible**

**-Que sucede**

**-Es Takao**

**-Que!**

**-Lo que pasa es que después que tu te fuiste el decidió salir, nos invito, pero no quisimos ir, se fue como a la hora lo encontré a la entrada del dojo, en el suelo, pálido y...**

-**Y se encontraba pálido, con la mirada turbia y con un charco de sangre que lo mas probable es que allá salido de su boca**

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por lo cual tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, por la gran impresión que sentía por lo escuchado.

-**después se desmayo, estuvo varias horas inconsciente, por lo cual nosotros pensamos que si íbamos a buscar algunas cosas para el, no se movería, pero nos equivocamos, cuando regresamos no estaba **

**-Kai creemos que fue a un encuentro de beyblade**

**-¡¿un encuentro de beyblade!**

**-Si y creo...mejor dicho Takao me dijo que nuestro ex peor enemigo volvió a la ciudad con una nueva bestia BIT y tengo el presentimiento que se fue a enfrentar a el, pero no puedo creer que allá sido capaz de esto**

**-QUE! No puede ser, si es como me cuentan el no puede beybatallar, lo van a derrotar, debemos encontrarlo ya!**

**-Si, pero no sabemos donde buscar**

**-Hay pocos lugares para beybatallar, los parques**

**...un momento si el quería enfrentarse con Takao, tenia que ser en un lugar donde no los molesten**

**-EL PARQUE ABANDONADO!**

**-Pues rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!**

Así Kai, Rei y Max se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia el parque abandonado, fuera de la ciudad

/-------------------------

El paso de Takao era lento y pausado, por el gran agotamiento que en esos momentos sentía su cuerpo, antes su cuerpo se estremecía ante el frió que sentía, pero ahora este ardía en fiebre siendo así su cuerpo mas pesado para sus temblorosas piernas.

El atardecer iba cayendo al igual que la tormenta que extrañamente tenia su ojo en el parque abandonado.

Seiryu sentía la proximidad de una extraña fuerza que iba aumentando a cada paso que trabajosamente daba Takao. Esta fuerza iba aumentando, lo que preocupaba de sobremanera a Seiryu pues esta era una fuerte aura maligna, que se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar y mas específicamente en u solo cuerpo, notaba que ese pensamiento era extraño, pero tanta fuerza o era capaz de contenerse en un beyblade. Intento todo lo que pudo para que Takao desistiera de ir a ese lugar, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, por ende tenia que prepararse para proteger a Takao.

Este se encontraba a cada paso peor, pero no pensaba evitar una beybatalla, aunque a cada instante se preguntaba se seria capaz de hacerlo.

Sentía que al lugar que se acercaba tenia una extraña atmosfera, la cual al parecer era la que no le permitía moverse de manera libre

Pronto llego al beyestadio del parque, donde el lo había citado, se encontraba en ese momento solitario cosa que le dio un muy mal presentimiento

**-Llegas puntual Takao eso me gusta...**

**-Cállate Brooklyn**

**-Brooklyn? ...o si es que como estoy usando su cuerpo, bueno como igual te voy a vencer te explicare, en realidad el que te esta apunto de derrotarte no es Brooklyn**

**-Que?**

**-En realidad soy shadow y solamente este es su cuerpo**

**-No entiendo **

**-Hace algunos días ataque a Brooklyn y me fui a Rusia, yo estoy manipulando el cuerpo de Brooklyn ya que su mente esta encerrada en lo mas profundo de el**

**-No puede ser**

**-O si claro que puede ser y tú eres el siguiente en caer en mis redes demoníacas**

**-Claro que no!**

**-Pero cuando venias no pensabas lo mismo o si?**

**-q-que**

**-no te preocupes, ya lo sabia, pero bueno hagamos lo que estaba planeado, te parece?**

**-Claro shadow**

**-Ojala no supliques clemencia**

**-Eso jamas**

**-Let rip ring!**

**-Let rip ring!**

Los beyblades de ambos impactaron con fuerza en el plato, el cual tembló ante la fuerza desplegada por los beyblades.

Seiryu giraba a gran velocidad por el plato siendo seguido muy cerca por shadow el cual adquiría mayor velocidad alcanzando rápidamente a Seiryu.

El impacto hizo tambalear a Takao mientras su condición empeoraba a cada instante, shadow atacaba sin clemencia a Seiryu, el cual recibía los fuertes impactos, provocando pequeñas grietas en su estructura.

**-Takao, por que no mejor te rindes, por que seguir con esta obstinada batalla que vas a perder?**

**-c-cállate...yo no voy a perder y menos contigo...**

**-si tu lo dices...shadow a parece**

Una intensa luz comenzó a salir del chip del beyblade de Brooklyn, para luego dar paso a una enorme bestia BIT la cual era más grande que Seiryu

**-Que?**

**-Admira mi grandeza!**

La bestia tenía la forma de un enorme chacal negro con varias alas de un aspecto a piel podrida, la cual contrastaba con sus ojos inyectados de sangre su cola consistía en 6 colas de espinas en llamas que se movían amenazadoramente.

-Shadow terminemos con el... Apocalipsis de alma!

-Nooo! Takao!

-Seiryu! Regresa!

Seiryu veía como todo suceda en cámara lenta mientras el lentamente se desvanecía ante la orden de Takao.

Un extraño rayo de color escarlata salio de la boca de shadow el cual en un principio iba directamente a Seiryu, pero gracias a Takao no recibió, pues el le ordeno regresar, pero ahora el ataque iba directo a Takao el cual no pudo evitar el impacto.

Se produjo una gran explosión que lanzo a Takao directo contra un árbol el cual impacto cayendo inconsciente al piso, la nube de polvo no permitía ver nada a Seiryu desde sus beyblade, pero las palabras de Brooklyn lo dejaron aterrado.

**- Excelente uno menos que vencer y uno más que entrenar.**

La nube de polvo, pronto dejo ver el inmóvil cuerpo de Takao que yacía, en el piso, Seiryu intentaba salir del beyblade para poder ayudar a Takao, pero la orden de Takao no permitía abandonarlo. Veía con impotencia como Brooklyn se acercaba a su mejor amigo y amo.

Brooklyn se coloco al lado del inerte cuerpo de Takao, el cual reviso para constatar sus lesiones

**-No son muchas te fracturaste una pierna y un brazo pero pronto sanaran para comenzar tu entrenamiento contra ellos...**

Brooklyn levanto el cuerpo de Takao del cual de un o de sus brazos escurría un hilo de sangre, con paso pausado Brooklyn comenzó a alejarse de la zona con Takao en brazos, lo ultimo que pudo ver Seiryu antes de que una densa neblina lo cubriera completamente

/-------------------------

Kai, Rei y Max llegaron a los pocos minutos a la entrada del parque cuando vieron un resplandor azulado brillando en medio del parque para luego desaparecer en medio de la neblina que comenzó a cubrir el parque.

**-Esto no me gusta en lo mas mínimo**-fueron las palabras de Kai antes que sus bestias BIT comenzaran a brillar

**-Que!-** fue el grito de los tres ante la aparición humana de sus bestias BIT

Los tres chicos (bestias BIT) no dijeron ni una sola palabra y cuando se materializaron completamente desaparecieron en dirección al parque.

Drigger era un chico de piel canela de ojos verde y cabello blanco con pequeñas franjas verdes en su rostro, e iba vestido de manera oriental como Rei. Draciel era un chico de piel blanco de cabello negro y ojos morados que usaba ropas muy americanizadas. Dranzer era un chico alto de piel nívea cabello rojo y ojos anaranjadas que usaba una ropa militarizada.

Los tres beyluchadores quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de sus bestias, pero no se quedaron con la duda, si no se dirigieron al parque en la misma dirección.

Suzaku, Byakko y Genbu habían llegado en pocos segundos al centro del parque donde encontraron a Seiryu inconsciente al lado de su beyblade el cual se encontraba muy deteriorado

Suzaku se asusto al ver a su amado Seiryu en ese estado, cuando lo tomo en brazos los ojos de Seiryu derramaban lagrimas, las cuales no eran comprendidas por nadie.

Byakko y Genbu exploraron la cercanía del lugar para solo encontrar a pocos metros del lugar un pequeño charco de sangre y la gorra que siempre usaba Takao impregnada en sangre

Los chicos llegaron pocos minutos después solo para ver la desolación reflejada en sus bestias BIT. Kai reconoció al muchacho que Suzaku llevaba en brazos gravemente herido era Seiryu (un muchacho de cabello azulado con reflejos plateados sus ojos eran de un azul profundo) Kai angustiado se acerco a su bestia BIT que se encontraba abatida por la situación

**-Suzaku que sucedió**

**-No lo se Kai, no lo se**

**-Max, Rei...**

**-Que sucede Genbu?**

**-Mira lo que encontramos...**

Max no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era la gorra de Takao...con sangre

**-Rei,...atacaron a Takao**

**-Pero como sabes eso**

**-Mira esto Rei**

Rei quedo atónito con la sangre que vio en aquella gorra

**-Que habrá pasado es como si lo hubieran acribillado**

**-Quizás ocurrió eso**

**-Kai no soportara mucho esto como su bestia BIT...yo no soportaría que te ocurriera algo Max, jamás...**

**-Rei**

Kai se encontraba consolando a si destrozada bestia, que se encontraba sosteniendo a la persona que mas amaba herida gravemente

En ese momento Seiryu comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos azulados los cuales se encontraban de un color más oscuro de lo normal

**-Su...su...zaku**

**-Que ocurrió Seiryu **

Los pupos de Seiryu ante la pregunta se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus morenas mejillas

**-Seiryu**

-**Por mas que intente persuadirlo, no lo logre, no ataco, pero el...pero el**

**-Pero que pasa con el?-**pregunto angustiado Kai

**-Me encerró en mi chip antes que recibiera el ataque, pues al final el recibió el** –en ese momento Seiryu comenzó a llorar amargamente en los brazos de Suzaku el cual se encontraba turbado al igual que su amo

**-Seiryu dime quien los ataco**

**-u...u...una bestia al igual que nosotros, se posesiono del cuerpo de...de...Brooklyn**-lo ultimo fue un susurro pues en ese mismo instante Seiryu cayo nuevamente inconsciente

-**maldición! Muy pocas bestias pueden hacer eso...y...Kai!**

-**que sucede Suzaku?**

-**Takao debe estar igual o mucho peor que Seiryu**-al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Kai palideció completamente

-**Tengo que buscar a Takao!**

Todos notaron que Kai se encontraba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por todo lo sucedió todos pensaron que Kai haría alguna tontería pero solo vieron cono este caía rendido al piso en un llanto amargo y ahogado.

Suzaku dejo a Seiryu al cuidado de Byakko para abrazar fuertemente a su amo y mejor amigo, Kai al sentir el calido abrazo se desmorono completamente llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Rei abrazo fuertemente el frágil cuerpo de Max, el cual se estremeció ante las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus azulados ojos.

El llanto junto a todas las emociones vividas vencieron a Kai en un profundo sueño, que percibió Suzaku al no sentir las fuertes convulsiones de ese cuerpo que en esos momentos se encontraba tan expuesto y frágil

-**Regresemos**-fueron las palabras de Suzaku antes de cargar en brazos a Kai

**-Yo lo llevo Suzaku no te preocupes**

**-Gracias Byakko**

Así esta triste comitiva iniciaba su viaje hacia el dojo Kinomiya y hacia tiempos difíciles...

Continuara

/-------------------------

Me costo un mundo trascribirla jajajaj espero que esperen con paciencia nuevas actualizaciones

Kai:

Ty: que le hi ciste!

Tky: yo nada

Ty bua!

Jana


	2. Chapter 2

Tky: bueno aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo de esta saga, jajajaj

**Ka**i: déjate de hablar y mejor escribe vil vaga

**Tky**: TOT nadie me trata bien, Kai eres un vil gay

**Kai**: gay? Me has insultado

**Tky**: ¬¬ escuchaste Ty, te esta renegando...muy mal Hiwatari eso fue muy feo

**Ka**i: OO! Ty te lo puedo explicar

**Ty:** te odio! Mi papa me decía, no te metas con ese tipo, no te conviene, no tiene pinta de gay, jamás lo va a asumir, pero no yo le dije, lo amo, pero luego me dijo que si tenía dinero me cuidara pero no, por que no seguí los consejos de mi padre...buaaaaaa!

**Kai**: Ty, espera!

**Tky:** problemas maritales quien los entiende, pero fue muy feo por Kai decir que no era gay, es un golpe duro para Ty, pero no se preocupe que si Kai, no quiere jejej le busco otra pareja, aunque me guste el kaity, pero no podemos soportar estos maltratos verdad?

**Publico:** si, cambiado!

**Tky**; tendré que hacer un análisis muy profundo para esto, pero ahora, vamos a los que me interesa (mas) la historia, bueno las mismas advertencias de siempre jejejej

pensamientos

-conversaciones-

/Cambios de escena/

(Yo)

_Capitulo 1, segunda parte: _**FUEGO CONSUMIDO**

Algunas horas antes en Rusia...

Yuriv se encontraba admirando los primeros rayos del sol en la capital de su natal Rusia, había vuelto después del torneo de Japón donde había combatido contra Takao y su equipo y donde se había dado cuenta que lo mas importante no era solo ser el mejor en el beyblade si no, el cariño de la gente que te rodea, eso lo había aprendido principalmente de su mejor amigo Boris, auque lo de amigo últimamente lo estaba dudando. Cada pensamiento iba dirigido a ese chico de ojos y pelo lavanda que muchas veces lo había ayudado y del cual estaba muy agradecido.

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron al rojizo cabello del muchacho que tuvo que cerrar sus zafiros ojos ante la potencia de la luz del amanecer.

-Yuriv, si sigues así te vas a enfermar y no pienso cuidarte como la ultima vez!

Ese llamado saco de sus cavilaciones a Yuriv que al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmesí

-cállate Bryan!- al hacer uso de ese nombre el otro chico soviético salio a encarar al chico de cabellera color fuego.

-oye mi nombre es Boris, no Bryan

-pues yo te voy a decir como me venga la gana, tú no eres mi papa ni nada por el estilo...

-pero soy mayor que tu o no Yura?-ante aquel diminutivo el color subió rápidamente a la cara de Yuriv

-no me digas Yura! parece nombre de un niño

-pues eso eres...para mi-ante aquellas ultimas palabras Yuriv no fue capaz de decir nada, por lo cual rápidamente entro a la habitación.

hoy o nunca le diré lo que realmente lo que siento por el esos fueron los pensamientos de un pelilavanda al salir tras el paso del pelirrojo

Yuriv bajaba torpemente los escalones de la casa de Bryan, por que aun en su mente rondaba las palabras de este"para mi" por lo cual no sintió los llamados tras suyo, solo el empujón que lo acorralo contra la pared y luego unos brazos que lo dieron vuelta, al abrir los ojos tras el impacto se topo con unos de color lavanda que lo miraban de una manera que no puedo descifrar.

-q-que sucede Boris?-las palabras salían muy torpes por los carmesí labios de Yuriv, los cuales eran devorados por los ojos de Bryan

-acaso no oíste que te llamaba?

-eh...no

-en que pensabas Yura?

Ante aquella pregunta Yuriv desvió el rostro para ocultar sin éxito el rubor de sus mejillas que ante el otro ruso se veían divinas y perfectas (xD)

-Yura quiero que vegas a la plaza central a las diez de la mañana, necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo

-y de que?

-si vas a ala plaza lo sabrás

Ante aquella palabras un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas ante de desaparecer con el ruso.

Yuriv quedo unos minutos atónito, procesando lo recién acaecido, al pensar en la cercanía entre su rostro y el de Bryan los colores subieron nuevamente es mi amigo nada mas, debe necesitar algún favor o necesita algo y por eso me necesita, no por alguna otra cosa

Así tratando de pensar fríamente en su encuentro en un par de horas más, Yuriv se dirigió al mercado central a comprar un poco de frutas para el desayuno, sin percibir unos penetrantes ojos que lo observaban detenidamente.

Los minutos pasaban mientras Yuriv se perdía por la cuidad (la conoce, solo es una forma de decir) después del desayuno con Boris, el cual no fue interrumpido por ninguna palabra.

Quedaba un corto lapso de tiempo antes de la cita, por lo cual Yuriv se dirigió a una fuente cercana a observar una pareja de peces.

Después de haber citado a "Yura" el no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra durante el desayuno. Al terminar se despidió don una extraña excusa, pero recordándole la cita a su compañero de vida, como a el le gustaba decirle.

Después de desayunar se dirigió a la placilla cercaba a la plaza mayor para poder ordenar sus sentimientos y las palabras que le iba a decir a Yuriv, hacia mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por aquel pelirrojo, pero aun no se había atrevido a declararse, pues en esas cosas era muy torpe y no quería decir alguna cosa que lo lastimara.

Estuvo una hora completa practicando cada palabra que le iba a decir, para luego dirigirse con tiempo a la plaza por ende, puedo observar el gran resplandor de la bestia BIT de Yura antes de ser absorbida por una extraña neblina.

Se encontraba muy entretenido admirando una pareja de golondrinas ( no eran peces? Yura: tú lo escribiste! Tky: xD) cuando una fuerte brisa lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con un muchacho un poco mayor que el de pelo anaranjado, sabia que lo había visto, pero no lograba recordarlo.

´- no me recuerdas Ivanov Yuriv?

Al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, puedo reconocerlo de inmediato.

-Brooklyn?

-ah...bueno para que seas feliz de cierta forma soy el

-no entiendo...como de cierta forma

-pues es lo de menos, te vengo a retar a una beybatalla

-beybatallar, aquí?

-claro, me tienes tanto miedo acaso, para pelear?

-claro que no! Y acepto tu reto

-listo? para tu peor pesadilla

-listo

-tres, dos, uno, let rip ring!

Ambos bleys llegaron con gran velocidad al suelo lleno de nieve donde esta misma se deshacía por la energía liberada por las bestias BIT. Yuriv sentía una extraña presión junto a su bestia Wolborg, la cual intentaba ir a la par con el otro bley, pero este era mucho más fuerte de lo que pudiera imaginar. Su bley era embestido con una gran potencia que muy difícilmente podía anular, cada golpe que le era propinado a su bley era una dura carga para el mismo.

-Yuriv, creo que lo mejor es terminar esto de una buena vez, por que te necesito completo para mis planes y no todo lastimado

-tus planes, de que hablas?

-algún día lo sabrás

-que...

Yuriv no pudo seguir preguntando, pues del beyblade de Brooklyn comenzó a surgir una intensa neblina que comenzó a rodearlo lentamente.

-Wolborg!

-lo siento, pero no te permitiré hacer eso y escapar

La bestia de Yuriv salio en un gran resplandor de luz que rápidamente fue absorbido por la neblina de la bestia de Brooklyn

-te dije que no, mi estimado Yuriv...shadow Apocalipsis de alma!

Todo sucedió en fracciones de segundo para Yuriv, el cual veía lentamente cada movimiento de shadow. Esta lanzo una bola de color escarlata desde su boca la cual iba directamente hacia Yuriv, el cual miraba atónito lo que estaba sucediendo, Wolborg en un intento de proteger a su amo, se interpuso entre la esfera y Yuriv, pero su intento fue en vano, por que la bola desapareció ante sus ojos para luego reaparecer ante Yuriv.

Este recibió el golpe de lleno siendo lanzado directamente al suelo donde quedo inconsciente, Brooklyn se acerco pausadamente hacia el inerte cuerpo de Yuriv, el cual se encontraba levemente pálido (no muerto), este realizo el mismo procedimiento que utilizo con Takao, reviso cada zona de su cuerpo para constatar sus heridas.

-solo contusiones, pero nada serio, ahora entrenaremos durante un año para derrotarlos a todos en el próximos torneo que yo organizare y así apoderarme de todos los humanos.

Ese fue el último momento por ese año que Rusia vería Yuriv Ivanov.

Boris al ver visto como la bestia de Yuriv había desaparecido, se preocupo mucho, pues después escucho un gran estruendo seguido de una gran explosión, en el lugar donde se había citado con Yuriv.

Corrió lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas hasta la plaza, mayor, cuando llego había una aglomeración de personas que se encontraba alrededor de algo, empujo a todas las personas pues se encontraba desesperado. Al llegar al centro de la multitud su corazón se detuvo por unos breves segundos, pues en si, no encontró el cuerpo de Yuriv, como temía, pero solo encontró el bley de este, todo destruido.

-Yuriv!-grito compungidamente al hecho de que si el bley de Yuriv se encontraba destruido ¿Cómo se encontraría el?

Boris se dirigió rápidamente con el bley de Yuriv a su casa, pues todo esto significaba una sol cosa que Yuriv había sido atacado por alguien, pero quien?

Lo primero que pensó fue llamar a la BBA, pero si esto no era un caso aislado, decidió primero consultar con Kai, estuvo varios minutos esperando antes que del otro lado de la línea contestaran.

-alo?

-quien es?

-Rei Kon

-Kon?

-si, quien llama

--kuskenov

-Boris!

-...mejor Bryan

-hola, tanto tiempo

-eh, si...y Kai?

-a es que no se encuentra en condiciones para contestar

-que le sucedió?

-no es algo que te pueda decir por teléfono...pero aparte de la condición de Kai, Takao desapareció

-que!

-si como lo oyes

-esto es horrible

-si lo es...

-Kon escúchame, Yuriv acaba de desaparecer

-como?...no me digas que solo encontraste su bley?

-eh...si, dime por mil demonios que hago

-esto lo hizo la misma persona

-la misma persona?

-en el caso de Takao su gorra y su bley, su bestia BIT estaba en las peores condiciones que se pudiera ver, aparte cerca de Algora encontramos un charco de sangre, creo que casi lo matan

-...

-Bryan ven acá a Japón lo mas pronto posible!

-voy enseguida, no podemos perder el tiempo, adiós

-hasta pronto...espero encontrarte Yuriv, sano y salvo, te lo juro por mi vida

Ambos chicos habían desaparecido en extrañas condiciones dejando solo sus bleyblades, que significaran estas desapariciones, por que ellos? Por que ahora, quien los habrá secuestrado, pues por la condición de sus bleys so podemos decir que se fueron por sus propias medios... (No pude evitar escribir esto)

**Continuara...**

**Kai:** Ty! Regresa, donde estas!

**Tky**: se han dado cuenta que cuando un solitario y frío hombre se encuentra desesperado, es la persona mas tediosa del mundo?

**Kai:** TOT

**Tky**: jajajaajajajajaj

**Kai**: ¬¬ de que te ríes?

**Tky;** de nada

**Kai**: tu sabes donde esta

**Tky:** ehhh

**Kai**: dime!

**Tky**: lo prometí! no...Socorro, un desquiciado me sigue...manden rewies...o me mataran...Ty, vuelve

Sayonara y felices fiestas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chy-san:** Holas, de nuevo aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo, pero es el segundo de la saga (que cuatica), pueden creer que iba a escribir el tercero sin publicar el primero, es increíble no lo creen

**Kai**: XX

**Chy-san:** logre calmarlo, con un buen golpe, bueno espero que les allá gustado el anterior capitulo, y este va para todos ustedes, menos para Kai, por que Ty se fue y no creo que vuelva muy luego, por eso traje a un invitado muy especial...Yura!

**Yura**: hola...nn!

**Kai:** cambias a mi Ty, por esta cosa?

**Chy-san**: ..Cállate, no estabas inconsciente?...toma

**Kai**: XX...

**Yura**: no se supone que yo también estoy desaparecido?

**Chy-san:** si pero yo te quiero aquí junto a mi y Ty que volverá cuando me lleve a Hiwatari, aun esta sentido por lo que dijo el, pero mejor empiezo con la historia no lo crees?

**Yura**: sip!

**Chy-san:** pues aquí van las advertencias de siempre que ya no las voy a repetir por que si, y aquí va las historia

ABC pensamientos

-ABC- conversaciones

/ Cambios de escena

(ABC) cero aporte de la autora

**Momentos de incertidumbre**

Se encontraba perturbado, pues recién había despertado, se sentía extraño, como vacío, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera se recordaba al mismo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía algo en su pierna derecha y en su brazo izquierdo, como no podía ver con la oscuridad reinante, opto por lo mas lógico palparse, al hacerlo se llevo una gran impresión era yeso, en su brazo y pierna, entonces que le había ocurrido, no lo recordaba, intentaba recordar, cuando sintió unos lamentos cerca de el.

-quien...esta...ahí?

-hay alguien aquí?

Encontraba familiar esa voz pero no lograba descifrar de quien era, por que no recordaba a nadie. Yuriv se había despertado abruptamente, algo extraño sintió, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba solo recordaba su nombre y nada más. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo cual soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, alguien le había preguntado quien era a lo cual e solo pudo decir alguien, pues podía tratarse de una persona con malas intenciones.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y se pudieron ver, Yuriv lo reconoció al momento.

-Takao?

- me hablas a mi? – Takao ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, nada absolutamente nada, estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la ignorancia.-me conoces...?

-claro que te conozco, en realidad...solo recuerdo tu nombre y cosas vagas sobre ti

-eso es bueno, porque yo no recuerdo nada...sobre mi...como te llamas?

-Yuriv

-puedo decirte Yura?

-eh...bueno porque mi corazón se aceleró cuando me dijo así...

-entonces Ty, como llegaste aquí

-no lo recuerdo y...porque Ty?

-es tierno al igual que tu...jajajajaja

-bueno...y tu como llegaste y porque te quejabas tanto?

-como llegué no se y me quejaba porque me duele todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran molido a palas.

-ya veo, no te preocupes mírame a mi...

chirrido de puerta abriéndose

-cuidado- Yuriv en un intento de proteger a Takao se colocó delante de él, no sabía porque, pero sentía que era su obligación protegerlo... (Obligado por Kai XD)

-con que al fin despiertan...

-quien eres tu?

-Su peor pesadilla shadow, ustedes se preguntarán que hacen aquí, pues es muy fácil, nadie los quería, todos les dieron la espalda y por eso yo los recogí, cuando fueron despreciados y maltratados, yo los acogí...

-Que dices?

-No puede ser que nadie nos quiera...no...Snif... (Sensible)

-Ty, no llores, me tienes a mi, yo si te quiero... (Cariño no amor...XD)

-En serio o solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal?

-Es la verdad

-pues bien, se tiene el uno al otro, pero saben una cosa les voy a exigir algo a cambio de darles un techo y haberlos acogido

-que es lo que quieres?

-ustedes saben jugar beyblade, verdad?

-...si...

-...si...

-pues bien deseo que entrenen para hacerse más fuertes durante un año, sin nada mas, para luego luchar contra estos luchadores...

Ante ellos apareció una pantalla la cual mostraba a dos jóvenes muy apuestos.

por que mi corazón se acelera al ver a ese chico de expresión fría y ojos escarlata...

Por que sentí este escalofrío al ver a los ojos a aquel muchacho de ojos y cabello pelilavanda?

-estos chicos son los que los dejaron en estas condiciones, este tercero (apareció Hitoshi) es tu hermano Takao e hizo lo mismo, tengo a un joven para que combata contra el, para Brooklyn

(Ustedes creyeron que el que estaba hablando era Brooklyn, pues no por que shadow tiene posesionado otro cuerpo)

Brooklyn entro por la misma puerta por donde había entrado shadow, Brooklyn se encontraba con la mirada vacía (recuerde que encerraron su esencia)

-hola-dijo alegremente (XD)

-hola...

-hola...

-El es Brooklyn y fue quien los trajo después de que estos tres los lastimaran, el también recibió el repudio de estos tres, espero que puedan ayudarme en mi cometido, por que gente así, no puede existir, por lo cual quieran o no entrenaran arduamente y si no quieren serán castigados severamente.

-si no nos queda otra...

-esta bien...

-pero como no están en condiciones para entrenar en u mes, vendré, cuando estén completamente listos, so se preocupen tendrán alimento suficiente...nos vemos...

Y como llego desapareció

-Brooklyn?

-si...

-me puedes decir que ocurrió?-preguntó serio Yuriv

-por que nos dejaron así?- secundo Takao

-es muy fácil, a ustedes los odiaban, Takao era dulce y Hiwatari lo envidiaba, Kuzkenov encontraba a Yuriv demasiada competencia mientras que Hitoshi, tu hermano Takao te odiaba, por que todos te querían por lo cual no encontraron mejor solución que eliminarlos,

-los odio...son las personas mas crueles que pueden existir-expeto lleno de odio el pobre de Takao

-los detesto, peor gracias Brooklyn, no estaríamos vivos

-no es nada, por que yo corría la misma suerte que ustedes, pero fui más rápido que ellos, pero no puede evitar que los lastimaran

-no te preocupes estamos muy agradecido contigo

-opino lo mismo que Ty, gracias a ti estamos vivos, peor ahora aparte de hacerle el favor a aquel caballero de vencer a esos tres tipos, lo haré también por lo que nos hicieron a mi y a Ty.

-si, me vengare por lo que nos hicieron Yura

-Ty, mírate estas más lastimado que yo

-no importa, en un mes estaré sano y comenzará nuestras venganza

-si

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última desaparición. Bryan había llegado lo más rápido que había podido desde Rusia, se encontraba desolado al igual que Kai, el cual apenas comía el que le daba la luz a su vida había desaparecido, no tenía ganas de vivir (XD), por lo cual Rei y Max lo obligaban a comer y vivir.

-Bryan

-que pasa neko

-como te encuentras

- no muy bien, todo lo que ha ocurrido es duro, extraño, por que Yuriv y Takao, por que lo habría hecho Brooklyn, no lo entiendo y no sabemos por donde buscar...no sabemos nada...

-REI!...ayúdame!

-Max!

-o no Kai...

Kai suéltame, por favor- Max se encontraba aterrado ante la mirada de Kai, estaba vacía, si vacía, la cual estaba atemorizando a Max.

Kai se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, pero cuando sintió los sollozos de alguien logró volver ( del mas allá?...XD)

-Max?...

-Kai, por favor suéltame-suplicaba Max asustado

-lo siento...

En ese momento Kai se dio cuanta que tenía a Max tomado del cuello contra la pared que he hecho

- que he hecho Max, yo...lo siento...yo no quise

-Max!

En ese momento apareció Rei y Bryan, Rei al ver la condición de Max palideció y corrió hacia donde estaba para abrazarlo. Kai se sentía muy mal, no sabía por que tenía a Max así, no lo recordaba, en realidad no recordaba nada de los últimos dos días, le extrañaba no ver a Takao, el dulce de Takao...( que sabor tiene?) pero lo mas que le extrañaba era ver a Boris en Japón.

-Kai...-este se asustó pues estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos

-hmpf

-que te sucedió

-yo...yo... YO NO LO SE!- salio corriendo de la sala

-Kai!

-no te preocupes Bryan

- pero se fue corriendo

-volverá

-Rei

-estas bien Max?

-es solo que me asustó su mirada...vacía...

-vacía?

-creo que Kai se afecto demasiado y tengo la impresión que no recuerda lo que sucedió

-podría ser

-por que ni siquiera sabía lo que me estaba haciendo

-ojalá pueda pensar y despejarse para que vuelva a la realidad

Kai no se había alejado, había ido al jardín, se sentía tan desorientado, tenía una laguna mental, lo último que recordaba era la conversación que había tendido con Suzaku para luego encontrarse que tenía a Max contra la pared, no podía ser que a el le estuviera pasando, sentía que había algo importante en ese lapso de tiempo, su corazón lo sentía, no es que se hubiera convertido en un sentimental, pero al estar cerca de esos chicos lo había sensibilizado principalmente el peliazul, lo que le permitía sentir cosas que nunca antes hubiera sentido, como corazonadas lo cual le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, por que su corazón estaba acongojado, sabía que tendría que preguntarle a Rei a Max y a Bryan, lo que había sucedido, por que solo no podría, por que ya no era el frío Hiwatari, ya no más.

Rei aún se encontraba tranquilizando a Max, cuando apareció, tenía una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Era como una expresión de vació, cuando puedes sentir muchas cosas, pero tus ojos no demuestran nada, absolutamente nada.

-Kai?

-pueden contarme lo que ha pasado en estos días?

-no recuerdas nada?

-no, no se porque está Boris acá, no se por que no está Takao, no se, por que están desanimados, por que simplemente no se...

- pues Kai, vas a tener que sentarte y prepárate muy bien para lo que te voy a decir...Max, por que no vas mejor afuera con Bryan, si?

-esta bien...

Rei le había pedido a Max que saliera, por que el sabía que llevaba una estrecha relación con Takao y hacerle recordar lo sucedido, no le iba a hacer nada de bien.

-pues Kai, espero que ya estés listo

-solo dime

-tu laguna mental tiene una sola explicación, que es la desaparición de Takao...déjame terminar y luego me preguntas...hace dos días Takao desapareció, creemos que quien lo atacó fue Brooklyn con una nueva bestia BIT, pudimos darnos cuenta que el recibió graves heridas, por el estado en que encontramos a Seiryu, tu por lo sucedido y la impotencia te desarmaste (desesperación) y ahí estuvo Suzaku para apoyarte, no despertaste hasta el día siguiente, donde nos dimos cuenta que habías entrado en shock, tu mirada estaba perdida, no comías por tu cuenta, eras como un simple cuerpo, ese mismo día recibimos la llamada de Bryan en realidad te llamaba a ti, pero no estabas en condiciones de responder, ahí el me contó que le sucedió lo mismo a Yuriv, si es lo que piensas, así es, le ocurrió lo mismo que Takao, desapareció según el patrón que el me dio , supe de inmediato que había sido Brooklyn, por que había dejado los mismos indicios, por lo cual ayer llego Bryan de Rusia, no hemos podido averiguar mucho, pero el nos ayudo a cuidarte y lo único que estamos esperando es alguna señal de parte de Brooklyn que nos haga entender esto

-...

-REI!

Ese grito se había escuchado por toda la casa, no es que les molestara el grito, es que simplemente Max, no acostumbraba a gritar así por las puras. En ese momento Max entro seguido por Bryan con una carta en las manos.

-que sucede-pregunto extrañado Rei

-llego el cartero y nos entrego esto

-y...

-es para los BBA revolution, pero no tiene remitente...toma

-déjame...yo la leo

Rei se encontraba extrañado, nadie sabía en esos momentos donde se encontraban y además quién podría ser, abrió el sobre, contenía una sola hoja escrita con una extraña letra.

-pues aquí voy... tanto tiempo Rei, Max, Kai y supongo Bryan, quizás se pregunten quien les escribió, como se las personas que se encuentran ahí, pues es muy sencillo, yo fui la persona que planeo todo esto, yo secuestre a Takao y a Yuriv , ustedes dirán Brooklyn, pero se equivocan tan solo ocupe su cuerpo, pues soy una bestia BIT de las antiguas escrituras, si, así es soy una de las pocas bestias que pueden posesionar cuerpos y bloquear memoria...eso lo deben saber sus bestias BIT, me presento me llamo shadow , ustedes de nuevo se preguntaran, por que los secuestre, es sencillo aunque varias so las razones, lo primero es que quería vengarme de lo que me hicieron Suzaku, Seiryu, Wolborg, Aalborg, Genbu y Byakko, aunque los dos últimos se salvaron, pero cuenten sus días, ya que si yo fuera ustedes me cuidaría hasta de mi propia sombra , pero ahora les voy a contar el real motivo de esta carta, es muy sencillo, en un años desde hoy los retaré a una batalla para poder vengarme definitivamente de ustedes, mas les enviare una nueva carta para detallar el combate, pero de nuevo como entupidos se preguntaran , para que quiero a Takao, Yuriv y Brooklyn, es muy sencillo contra ellos combatirán, cierto que mi idea es fantástica, luchar contra las personas que mas estiman, y que estas los odian, si, como escucharon eh logrado que Takao y Yuriv los odien Kai, Hitoshi y Bryan no lo encuentran fantástico, bueno espero no incomodar mas a eso si una ultima cosa entrenen suficiente para esa batalla, por que ellos tiene sed de venganza, pues simplemente creen que los querían matar, es muy gracioso, peor ya me aburrí de escribirles...PD: no se preocupen la beybatalla será en privado para que nadie vea como ustedes caen...es todo lo que dice...

-es un maldito...-dijo Kai muy molesto

-que le habrán hecho para que piensen así, para que nos odien...

-no se, Bryan, será algo que nuestras bestias tendrán que responder- dijo Rei con una mirada seria...

Continuara...

Gracias a todos los rewies...Jojjoooj recién vengo a aparecer, pero bueno, aquí esta...Pronto actualizare el resto y un aviso de fic" nadie me quitara a Tai-chan" quedan tres capítulos jojojooj, pronto subo el siguiente...

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

No contestare rewies, fic, si es posible así que me voy a la escritura no mas...muchas gracias a todos lo s que me han dejado rewies... por falta de tiempo y por problemas en mi muñeca no responderé rewies...así pues escribir mas..Bueno aquí va el capitulo, disculpen la demora, lo siento mucho, pero ahora tengo el tiempo...aquí va...y espero que les guste...

----------------------------------------------...-------------------------------------------------

**Una historia reveladora**

Se sentían mal, por que por su culpa Takao, Yuriv y Brooklyn habían caído en las manos de shadow, la bestia BIT mas malvada que había nacido en la tierra, aunque en ese momento pensaron que lo habían encerrado completamente, pero se habían equivocado, el había logrado escapar para cumplir la venganza que les había prometido.

Ese momento de sus vidas fue muy duro para ellos, por que shadow había hecho lo mismo, 4000 años atrás, atrapando a Seiryu, Wolborg y Genbu para realizar el mismo ataque, pero el no contaba con que ellos lucharían igual contra el, para vencerlo y encerrarlo en las profundidades de la tierra.

El pasado era muy oloroso, pero este había vuelto para atormentarlos e intenta nuevamente destruirlos de la forma más vil y despiadada, acabarlos con sus seres queridos. Esa vez había sido distinto, por que ellos no tenían humanos a quien proteger, alguien que pudiera morir.

Los seis beyluchadores se encontraban en una sala, sabia que tendrían que explicar, por eso salieron en forma humana. Del bley de Kai salio un chico alto de piel nívea cabello rojo y ojos anaranjados que usaba una ropa militarizada, del bley de Takao salio un chico de ojos color zafiro, de cabellos azulados con reflejos plateados vestido de polera azul y jardinera celeste (_inner: kawaii!)_ siendo ayudado por Suzaku(dranzer), por que aun se encontraba débil. Del bleid de Max salio un muchacho de piel blanca de cabellos negros y ojos morados vestido con jeans y una chaqueta Genbu (Draciel). Byakko (drigger) del bleid de Rei, un chico de piel canela de ojos verdes y cabello blanco con pequeñas franjas verdes en su rostro, con ropas orientales, del bleid de Yuriv salio Wolborg un muchacho de cabellera plomiza, ojos amarillos vestido con un poleron y pescadores blancos, del bleid de Bryan salio Aalborg un muchacho de ojos y cabellera color chocolate unos jeans negros y una chaqueta roja, en su espalda tenia unas pequeñas alas color miel _( inner: que kawaii!)_

-Odio estas alas!-grito a todo pulmón Aalborg

-pero te ves muy tierno Falborg-expreso sonrojado Wolborg

-Wolborg, por favor no soy tierno

-pero-sonrojándose más si s posible-conmigo si...

-ah...eso es otra cosa-sonrojándose levemente

-como te sientes Seiryu (dragoon) –pregunto preocupado el pequeño Genbu (Draciel)

-aun me siento un poco débil

-así que siéntate para descansar

-pero Suzaku...

-oye si soy tu novio debo cuidarte no lo crees?

-si, pero...

-te estas juntando mucho con Genbu

-que? Que hice ahora yo?-pregunto extrañado Genbu

-solo sabes contradecir y se lo estas pegando a mi Seiryu

-no es verdad Suzaku!

-metete con uno de tu tamaño Suzaku...-dijo un poco hastiado byakko

-OH...ya salió el rayas verdes...

-acaso nunca me vas a respetar?

-pues...

-Suzaku, ya basta si sigues así no te daré nada por un mes y no es broma...

-te salvaste por esta vez byakko (driger)

-no es justo, Suzaku también s un volador y no tiene alas en su forma humana!-reclamo Aalborg

-.yo se transformarme correctamente

-que!

-lo que oyes Aalborg, no te transformas aun bien cuando lo hagas no te saldrán alas como a byakko no le saldrán esas rayas verdes en la cara

-Suzaku!

-ya OK, entendí, me quedare callado

-por que callado te ves mas lindo –gritaron el resto de bestias

-uchh...que molestosos...

-jajajajaja

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando a cuatro dueños de las seis bestias BIT presentes

---------------------------------------...

-tenemos que hablar seriamente con nuestras bestias BIT, por que ese tal shadow planeo todo esto como una venganza contra ellas

-ya lo se Kai, pero tiene que ser algo grave para llegara eso

-no lo creo mucho Bryan, hay muchas personas que por pocas cosas se vengan

-Pero antes de juzgar, tenemos que enterarnos de sus propias bocas no lo creen

-si, entonces vamos...

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban sus beyblades, mientras iban caminando de la sala salía un destello de luz de varios colores que se acabaron en el momento que ellos llegaron, y abrieron la puerta

------------------------...

-eh...quienes son esos?-pregunto Bryan extrañado

-Bryan no me digas que jamás has visto a bestias BIT en forma humana?-pregunto curioso Rei

-son bestias BIT?-pregunto incrédulo

-si y mira ahí esta Aalborg, saluda!-dijo animado Max

Bryan pudo ver un chico moreno de ojos claro y cabello color chocolate, con unas alas en la espalda que lo saludaba de manera indiferente.

-eso no puede ser Aalborg, se ve demasiado tierno!

-Bryan, eres muy malo conmigo, crees que tengo estas alas por gusto?-reclamo enojado la bestia BIT

-pues...

-Bryan, como eres en vez de apoyarlo con sus pequeños problemas, lo tratas mal, eso demuestra tu poco cariño con tu bestia BIT...

-y tu quien eres?

-yo soy Wolborg, o es que no me puedes reconocer

-pues...no por que son diferentes

-si diferentes, claro, es solo por que eres malo

-Wolborg, calmate, no me llegan sus comentarios, por que ya me acostumbre

-esta bien, pero dame un abrazo si?-pregunto sonrojado Wolborg

-claro ven acá...

-un momento que onda entre ustedes dos?-pregunto curioso Bryan

-que?-pregunto con la ceja alzada Falborg

-Falborg, parecen más que amigos

-byakko, tu sabes que somos mas que amigos con Wolborg

-que?-preguntaron los beyluchadores (menos Kai)

-somos novios, como byakko con Genbu, y Suzaku con Seiryu, es que son ciegos ustedes? Andan mas preocupados de sus calenturas de hormo...-Falborg no pudo continuar, ya que Wolborg le había tapado la boca con un beso

-a Falborg de repente se le pasa la mano, lo siento-se disculpo muy avergonzado Wolborg

-Wolborg, no te preocupes, pero Falborg cierra el pico

-Bryan, si no ves no tengo pico, son un fastidio-muy enojado Falborg abandono la sala siendo seguido de Wolborg quien intentaría calmarlo

-es muy entupido Falborg

-Suzaku no digas eso es tu amigo

-es mi amigo, pero lo entupido no se le quita Seiryu

-tu nunca cambias cabezón!-con mucho esfuerzo Seiryu se levanto del regazo de Suzaku, para dirigirse lo mas lejos posible de la ave de fuego

-oye tu te quedas aquí

-que?...oye suéltame, bajame descerebrado...-Suzaku había tomado en brazos a Seiryu que tenia su rostro totalmente rojo-que me bajes...oye! Saca tus manos de ahí, que alguien me saque a este... no me manosees, hentai, saca tu mano de ahí, que alguien me saque a este pervertido, me voy a enojar y vas a salir perdiendo...SACA TU MANO DE MI TRASERO!-en ese momento alrededor de Seiryu se formo un aura maligna, que se igualaba a su mirada

-Seiryu era una broma-trato de explicarse Suzaku

-una broma?...pues no me gusto tu broma-en ese instante todo ocurrió muy rápido, solo se pudo ver un orificio en el techo y Suzaku que se iba perdiendo hasta formarse un punto en el cielo

-...-todos tenían grandes gotas en sus cabezas

-que!es un pervertido, apuesto que Kai es igual...

-yo, ese pajarraco es el que mete ideas en mi cabeza de los que pensaba hacer contagio si te pillaba desprevenido, mi mente aun es sana a su lado

-a bueno, en eso si tienes razón, por que es un pervertido, hentai, degenerado, la tiene todas, pero bueno a que vinieron?

-...-todos aun estaban impresionados por lo que habían visto

-a bueno, veníamos por lo sucedido dos días atrás sobre la venganza de shadow-respondió Max

-a...yo no recuerdo mucho, por que tengo mala memoria _(inner: como yo...)_ de lo que me acuerdo es de cómo era shadow, era un muchacho de piel blanca, ojos rojos muy oscuros, sus cabellos era color negro corto, era alto, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, era atractivo...

-quien era atractivo?-pregunto súper enojado Suzaku, apareciendo de la nada

-tu mi amor, si eres súper atractivo

-a bueno...-Suzaku le había creído todo a Seiryu, por que nunca se resistía a los ojos de dragón abandonado que le ponía

-eso recuerdo de el, Suzaku debe recordar lo que paso con shadow

-shadow...-su voz sonaba netamente fría-si lo recuerdo difícil de olvidar, tendré que explicarles hace 4000 años atrás todas las bestias vivíamos en armonía en un solo lugar, de manera pacifica, pero shadow era un poco distinto, no como ahora, siempre buscaba ser el mejor ante todo y sobre todos, pero no pudo resistir perder enana sola cosa, el amor de Seiryu cuando lo supo se descontrolo mucho y no supimos de el en mucho tiempo, por alguno tiempo pensamos que la paz seguiría para siempre, pero nos equivocamos, volvió muy cambiado ya no tenia ninguna pizca de bondad, nada bueno, solo maldad, odio rencor y venganza, esa vez el muy desgraciado secuestro a Seiryu, Wolborg y Genbu, los mantuvo bajo su dominio por muchos meses, hasta que volvió con ellos en nuestras contra, tuvimos que combatir contra ellos, la batalla fue muy dura, por que atacaron las tierras donde vivíamos, ya no pudimos volver ahí después de la batalla, pudimos ganar y hacerlos volver en razón, pero en eso casi perdemos nuestras propias vidas, después de haberlos estabilizados encerramos con nuestros poderes a shadow en las profundidades de la tierra, pensamos que nunca mas volvería a aparecer pero nos equivocamos volvió y con mas fuerza, nunca pensamos que haría lo mismo, pero con nuestros protegidos, lo lamentamos mucho.

-eso explica todo, pero por que esta vez tomo a Brooklyn?-pregunto dudoso Kai

-no te podría decir el por que, pero quizás cuando lo sellamos con Zeus, ocupo uno de sus poderes...bastante doloroso y peligroso

-yo te lo puedo afirmar, una vez nos peleamos y me ataco con eso...como se llamaba...así, fatal Hill, estuve mas de un mes en cama sin hacer nada, Genbu me cuido, fueron los peores días de mi vida, el dolor era total, además el mismo podía controlar el dolor la intensidad y la duración, fue muy feo de su parte-exclamo con un puchero byakko

-pero tengo una duda, ustedes son inmortales?-pregunto Max

-si, pero por que preguntas eso?

-Genbu es muy fácil, por que Suzaku dijo que casi perdieron sus vidas

.-Suzaku por que dijiste eso, si nosotros no podemos morir

-es fácil, fue tanta la energía y el poder que perdimos que casi perdemos nuestra habilidad regenerativa y nuestro centro de inmortalidad, por que ustedes en la batalla perdieron todo, nosotros tuvimos que recomponer esa falta de poder

-que!-gritaron impactados Genbu y Seiryu

-por que gritan?-pregunto Bryan

-gritamos, por que ellos jamás nos dijeron eso, habían dicho que nosotros habíamos dado una gran batalla, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes lo que arriesgaste esa vez?-pregunto exaltado Seiryu

-responde byakko-ordeno Genbu.

Suzaku y byakko se dirigieron un mirada antes de responder, cuando todo eso había ocurrido ellos habían hecho eso sin vacilar, sus vidas eran demasiado valiosas para ellos, jamás dudarían-lo volveríamos a hacer cuantas veces sea necesario-fue la respuesta de ambos, después de eso se escudaron dos cachetadas y dos tontos simultáneos. Genbu y Seiryu salieron llorando de la sala dejando un ambiente pesado

Suzaku y byakko se sobaban las mejillas que tenían enrojecidas por el golpe, ellos sabia que reaccionarían así y cuando Wolborg se enterara recibiría los mismo Falborg, no podan hacer mucho solo dejarlos para que pensaran todo lo sucedido y se les bajara el enojo junto al llanto.

-bueno no se que mas podemos contarles sobre shadow es todo lo que sabemos

-Suzaku y yo hemos dicho tofo lo que podríamos decir y que les sirviera

-tienes razón, con la información que nos han dado tenemos que planear nuestra estrategia, deberían ir a hablar con ellos-.respondió preocupado Bryan

-no, ellos necesitan tiempo, nosotros vamos a ir donde esta metal driguer, para que Hitochi y kyoujyu vuelvan, es lo mas razonable por que...mejor se enteran por los labios de Hitoshi, ven byakko vamos-.en ese momento en la espalda de Suzaku se formaron dos largas y perfectas alas de fuego

-claro

Suzaku salio del salón para transformarse completamente en el fénix que era-vamos byakko que yo te llevo en mi parta

-no me vallas a aplastar que duele

-haré todo lo posible-así Suzaku alzo el vuelo con byakko en la pata en busca de metal driger

La tarde iba avanzando para dar paso a la noche en la lejanía se podía distinguir un punto rojo que se iba alejando, no sabían como lo tomarían Genbu y Seiryu la partida de Suzaku y byakko. Ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, tan solo descansando lograrían llegar a algo. Max se encontraba muy cansado por toda la información que tenia en la mente que se había quedado dormido, Rei lo llevo a la habitación donde lo acostó, Bryan también se había acostado, muy cansado pues es mismo día había llegado de Rusia quedando dormido al instante. Rei y Kai habían ido a buscar a Genbu y Seiryu que se encontraban muy alterados.

----------------------------------...

-falbor espera

.-a que vienes Wolborg

-no te enojes

-pero para que me haces callar-pregunto exaltado Falborg

-no era el momento adecuado para que andaras con tus comentarios

-ya lo se, solamente estaba fastidiado por Bryan

Mientras caminaban se habían acercado a un árbol de sakura, Falborg se sentó cómodamente sobre el árbol mientras Wolborg se sentaba es su regazo y lo abrazaba.

-se que estabas fastidiado con el, como también se que sus comentarios igual te llegan tan solo te haces el chico fuerte y duro, pero en el fondo eres dulce, pero Bryan tan bien te quiere

-valla forma de quererme

-cada persona tiene su propia forma de expresar sus sentimiento, recuerda todo lo que tuvieron que pasar desde pequeños, hasta que se libraron de Boris, el les hizo mucho daños no te fijaste que ahora le gusta que le llamen Bryan y no Boris, ese nombre se lo dio Yuriv, Bryan se siente desorientado en estos momentos, por que siempre a estado al lado de el, y ahora esta solo tiene que hacerse a la idea de que Yuriv intentara matarlo dentro de un año, será lo mismo que pasaste conmigo

-lo se, discúlpame solo me descontrole, desees hablare con el, pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo

Falborg, acorto la distancia con Wolborg hace mas de 4000 años que amaba aquel lobito, jamás lo dejaría. El beso lentamente comenzó a volverse intenso, Falborg definió con sus lenguas el labio inferior de Wolborg, este comprendió el mensaje, ya que de inmediato abrió la boca, para que la juguetona lengua de Falborg sintiera toda su cavidad, era un lucha entre ambos para saber quien dominada, pero lentamente Wolborg se separo de el, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-no podemos hacer eso por respeto a los demás, seria como olvidar el problemas que nos involucra

-tienes razón, pero demos nos un rato mas

-si claro...me encanta estar así contigo –Wolborg había quedado profundamente dormido

-creo que han sido muchas emociones por un día

En ese momento pasaron Kai y Rei que se acercaron a Falborg

-Falborg has visto a Genbu o Seiryu ¿-pregunto Rei con un deje de preocupación en su voz

-no, no los he visto pero están al otro lado los dos juntos escondidos

-como puedes saberlo?-pregunto curioso Kai

--soy una bestia BIT, y puedo sentir la presencia de otra y si me permiten entrare, no por que sea inmortal me transformar en inmune, nos vemos

Así Kai y Rei quedaron viendo como Falborg entraba a la casa con Wolborg en brazos antes de dirigirse al lugar indicado por falbor, en busca de Genbu y Seiryu

----------------------------------.o...

Habían corrido al lugar mas alejado de la casa, sus corazones e encontraban acongojados como podrían ser tan inmaduros antes eso, y decir como si nada, eran unos tontos que no pensaban, a caso no les importaban sus propias vidas.

Habían corrido hasta un árbol rodeado de arbustos, ahí se colocaron ocultos, por que no querían que nadie los viera tan frágiles y débiles, no sabían muy bien lo que pesar ante el comentario que habían dicho ellos, su mente les decía que era una prueba de amor, pero su corazón les decía que pudieron haberlos perdido, pudrieron haber sobrepasado su donación de poder y haber muerto, acaso no habían pensado en eso.

-son unos tontos, como pueden decir eso, acaso no piensan lo que nosotros podríamos hacer pasado si ellos se hubieran vuelto mortales o incluso peor...-hablaba Genbu tristemente mientras sollozaba

-hubieran muerto, mas encima lo mantuvieron oculto por mas de 4000 años, acaso no podrían haber abierto sus corazón en algo tan importante-susurro Seiryu

Ya había anochecido y seguían llorando tristemente, trataban de para, pero volvían a hipar y seguían llorando, tanto tiempo escondiendo algo de aquella magnitud, no podían olvidad tan fácilmente tanto tiempo en silencio .Tanto .llorar los había cansado que se habían quedado dormidos, la noche ya estaba avanzada y comenzaba a ponerse fresca ser inmortales no impedían que se enfermaran, pequeñas lagrimas eran limpiadas por la brisa mientras mecían sus cabellos.

Como lo había dicho Falborg, los encontró debajo del árbol, alejado, se encontraban dormidos peor se notaba que habían llorado mucho, Kai levanto a Seiryu mientras Rei cargo a Genbu, las bestias BIT. Se parecían mucho a las personas que amaban así que tenían que cuidarlos como si fueran ellos, con su propia vida

Continuara...

En memoria de niño, una gran mascota, un gran amigo...


	5. Chapter 5

Hitoshi se encontraba en algun paraje, produnto de ciertos atques por extraños objetos, al parecer eran simples rumores, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en ellos, y no habia encontrado nada, se sentia un poco frustrado,. púes no le gustaba la idea de perder tiempo.

-hitoshi no te preocupes

-jefe, no es por las investigaciones, hay algo que no va bien y no me gusta...es un presentimiento

-hitoshi! que eso en el cielo?-grito hitomi

-que...

En el cierlo se podia distinguir un pequeño brillo a pesar del sol existente, poco a poco se iba acercando y su intensidad luminica aumenta, lo que extrañaba mas al peliazul

-que es eso?-pregunto intrigado hitoshi

-dizzy que es? -pregunto el muchacho de lentes

-trabajo lo mas rapido que puedo jefe

-su brillo, es muy extraño...no podria ser un avion...dizzy sabes que es ?-pregunto hitoshi

-si! ya lo se es suzaku y byakko

-son ellos , pero que haran aca...no lo entiendo

5 minutos despues

Byakko salto de la pata de susaku callendo habialmente al piso, seguido por susaku que adopto su forma humana

Hitoshi debemos partir de inmediato-sentencio la bestia de fuergo

-por que ?...aun no descubrimos lo que buscamos

-lo que ocurrio es mas importante y te necesitamos en japon

-que sucedio?-pregunto preocupado el peliazul

-bueno, a grandes rasgos estos su cesos que tu buscabas eran solo una distraccion para algo peor

-algo peor?...-un escalofrio recorrio su espalda

-takao, yuriv y brooklyn, fueron secuestrados

-QUE!-grito escandalizada Hiromi

-oh no..

-...-el color habia desaparecido de su piel. ( xD)

-eso es en grandes rasgos, por eso vinimos en tu busqueda...

-no hay tiempo que perder-susaku no perdio tiempo y volvio a su forma de animal

-hitoshi...-llamo preocupada hiromi

-mis impulsos me traicionan...-susurraba-lo mas importante para mi esta en peligro y to do por mi cula...

-hitoshi, aqui no solucionaremos nada, lo mejor es ir asi podremos ayudar en algo-acoto el jefe intentando apoyar al peliazul

-no es momento para desesperarse, debemos conocer la situacion a fonde antes que nada, ...vamos

si...

Asi los 3 humanos y las 2 bestias bit iniciaron el viaje de retorno a japon

777777777777777777777777777777

-kai?...como te sientes?-pregunto rei a kai, el cual se encontraba mirando el cuelo de la noche

-como te sentirias tu si tu peor enemigo se llevara a la persona que tu mas amas y mas encima debes luchar con ella...-su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y sus ojos estaban sin el brillo caracteriztico

-me sentiria terriblemente mal, solo ver a max triste me entristece, asi que en cierta forma te entiendo...maz pasara tiempos muy dificiles, pues era muy unido a takao...no se que decirte kai, pero no te desanimes, no te hundas en la tristeza

-nada de lo que me digas evitara que la tristeza, la soledad y el odio me llenen nuevamente como años atras...nada evitara que entrene hasta el cansancio...nada lo evitara...me han quitado o que me hacia ver amena la vida, lo que me daba fuerzas para ver de manera positiva las cosas...pero ahora para mi nada tiene sentido...el odio es lo que ahora para mi tiene sentido...el odio es lo que en este momento te podria decir, que siento...la tristeza esta la soledad tambien pero son dolorosas, pero en cambio este odio es lo que ahora me mueve pues se ahora no tengo a takao, los tengo a ustedes,...no es lo mismo...la amistad no llena todo ese espacio que ha quedado vacio

-kai...el odio es una manera de canalizar tus sentimientos, peor no es la mejor forma de hacerlo...por que te haras daño-se sento a su lado-tu vida no ha sido facil, pero no puedes volver al pasado...

-es la unica forma que conozco par luchar...ustedes son distintos a mi, ustedes pueden vivir con la amistad, pero a mi no me basta, la forma en que me criaron aun me marca rei, aun ahora lo hace...-lentamente cerro los ojos, quedando dormido sobre el hombro de rei

-se que vienen tiempos dificiles...la vida no te ha dado facil, pero es momento que luches para cambiar...takao fue la luz que te permitio cambiar...y aunque el no este manten esa luz, que irradiabas con su presencia, eso es lo que quiere nuestro enemigop, que nos perdamos dentro de la oscuridad...no puedo permitir quye esa oscuridad rodee tu corazon...ese corazon tan fragil que tienes...yo luchare contra la oscuridad que nos amenaza...

-swe durmio?-preguto una voz de la oscuridad

-si falborg...y wolborg?-pregunto el neko con una sonrisa triste en el rostro

-durmiendo, al igualk que bryan y max, no hes mucho lo que nos conocemos , pero escuchando lo que has dicho, puedo ver que tienes muy buenas intenciones con tus amigos-se sneto al lado de rei-pero tienesrazon en cierta parte, pero en la otra no tanto

dime

-una persona que ha sido criada como kai no olvida...y la venganza y el odio fue lo primero que aprendio desde pequeño no es alfio que diciendo que esta mal, el lo cambiara...es propio de el...pero hay tiempo para cambiarlo...yuriv y bryan al vivir juntos lolgraron eliminar este tipo de pensamientos, pero eso tambien lo lograron, pues fueron menos años de tortura...los sentimientos marcan a la gente rei y kai esta muy marcado...tenemos un año para cambiar y volvernos mas fuertes

-lo dices com si fuera tan facil -comento con una sonrisa ironica

-no lo creas...nosotros pasamos años esperando que shadow volviera con ellos, pues sabia qaue los años son insignificantes al lado de nuesra larga vida...pero un dia es tan doloroso como un ao o un siglo o una simple hor a, pues el anhelo de ver a la persona que tanto anhelas te carcome por dentro y esa fue la razon por la cual tu eres capaz de dar la vida por esa persona, su sornisa basta para haber sufrido tanto.la tristeza se reflejaba en sus castaños ojos

-no pense que...

-no te sientas mas, la vida es asi...al menos es una año, pues shadow sabe que no cuenta con tanto tiempo como para extenderze, pero eso puede significar grandes sufrimientos par ellos...su sed de venganza es muy grande...

-lo se, es mejor que vallamos a descansar , mañana podemos seguir habalndo falborg, ademas debemos organizarnos para esa batalla

Rei y falborg con mucho cuidado levantaron a kai y lo llevaron a la sala dponde el rsto se encontraba descansando ahi se eacomodaron y en pocos minutos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño

Horas despues

-deben estar durmiendo-sentencio suzaku

-la energia de kai esta muy opaca...la de maz y gembu muy angustiada, al igual que la de bryan...seran meses muy dificiles...pero deben ser fuertes...es la unica forma de vencer-finalizo byakko observando el amanecer

-lo mejor es que vallan a descandar, para despues conversar esto con mas calma, han sucedido muchas cosas en pocos dias

-yo y hiromi nos vamos a nuestras casas, no queremos interrumpir...aun las heridas estan muy recientes preferimos esperar el momento adecuado, cuando esten descansados ...si nos apuramos nos puede cosatr muy caro...-hiromi y el jefe se despidieron desapareciendo del campo visual de los demas

-como esta kai?-pregunto hitoshi

-no esta bien...esta muy abatido...la soledad lo aceha al igual que a seiryu-su voz a pesar de la seriedad no podia ocultar la tristeza que senti en ese momento

-lo mejor es que nosotros tambien descansemos...cansados no podemos hacer mucho

Asi humanos y bestias bit se fueron a descansar junto a los demas mientras el sol comenzaba salir debilmente sobre japon

En algun lugar escondido del mundo

-como te sientes ty-chan?-pregunto un pelirrojo

-me siento bien, aunque inutil en estas condiciones

-ya lo creo

yura?

-dime

-tu crees en las palabfas que nso dijo aquel hombre

-no las encuentro sensataz, son muy fantasticas a mi parecer, me da mala espina, pero que podemos hacer?...no sabemos donde estamos o quienes soos ademas estamos heridos

-somos presas faciles en cualquier sentido...seria mejor que siguieramos su juego por un tiempo asi nos recuperariamos y podriamos pensar como escapar de ahi

-si...has visto a brooklyn?

-si...su mirada me da pena,.,..es como un muñeci no tiene sentimientos...y esot seguro que es manipulado

-creo lo mismo, todo este lugar es muy extraño...aunque cuando el nos dijo esos motivos los crei..pero despues pensadolos son muy fantasiosos...este lugar es muy misterioso...tan solo debemos esperar que las cosas se vallan desenvolviendo

-todo a su tiempo, no se tu, pero yo me llevaria a broolyn no puedo dejarlo aqui

-hay que ayudarlo-finalizo yuriv

Ambos conversaban sin saber que cada movimiento que daban o frase que emitian eran escuchados y vistos en la oscuridad de ese lugar

-ustedes piensan muchas cosas...el ataque no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para borrar cualquier rastro de su alma, pero los dejare por ahora, estan herido y necesito que se recuperen, para cumplir mis planes...y no se preocupen, tambien ustedes se reuniran a brooklyn asi no se sentira solo...es cosa de tiempo...mi venganza llegara...mis promesas siemrpe las cumplo y esta no sea la excepcion...todos pagaran por los malos momentos que pase encerrado...principalmente tu suzaku con tu protegido probaras el sabor de la deseperanza, la angustia y la derrota...

Continuara...

cortito, no tengo tiempo de tesponder sus rewies , pero se los agradesco en el sigueinte capitulo si los repsondo, nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno mas actualizacion aquí…espero que hallan pasado una buenas fiestas, si es que celebraron…espero que me dejen rewies…he actualizado y ni se acuerdan de mi…

He sufrido de falta de inspiración..aparte se me olvidaba este fic con los demas, pero intentare actualiza rmas seguido

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Recuerdos, esfuerzo y más dolor**

La mañana siguiente se presento fría, mas fria o eso era lo que el sentia, pues no tenia a su lado a takao, a pesar de que el no conocia sus sentimientos, a pesar de sus constantes peleas…no habia sido capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuan importante era para el…el y su orgullo, no le habian servido de mucho, pero ahora ya no se podia lamentar las cosas, ahora debia luchar, por y para el, si no lo perderia sin siquiera haberlo conquistado o intentado y eso no era una opción para un hiwatari. Su corazon dolia, y nada de lo que le hubieran enseñado alguna vez le servia para mitigarlo, esta ahí, constante y doloroso, como una herida que no se veia, pero que estaba y sangraba, era ironico, que el siendo tan frio, cortante y antisocial, hubiera caido en ese tipo de cosas, pero no podia hacer nada, todo eso era culpa de takao, por formar un sentimiento que habia perdido al morir sus padres, el amor, era un sentimiento muy bello, pero si lo compartes con la persona a la cual se lo profesas, no solo, no con _si el, si hubiera…_las cosas hechas, hechas estaban ya no podia llorar el pasado, si no luchar por el futuro y ese era takao.

Se levanto con parsimonia, no tenia ganas de nada, solo de destrosar a aquella bestia bit que le habia arrebatado todo lo que le daba la vida, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, tendria que pagar muy cara su osadia…se vistio y se coloco sus mismas vestimentas _(inner: la de beyblade g-revolution…ahí es donde se ve mejor ¬) _de siempre, se encontraba en el dojo, recordaba lo de la noche pasada, bastante agitada para su gusto, se dirigio a la cocina…solo se encontraba bryan, esa era su costumbre, los rusos siempre se levantaban temprano, a pesar de no serlo de nacimiento, se habia criado en la fria rusia, pero no se quejaba.

Entro en la cocina, intercambiaron un par de miradas, que reflejaba apoyo, un saludo y cariño, ellos podian manejar las emociones que querian demostrar, siempre habian preferido ocultar aquellos sentimientos que desde pequeños habian sido obligados a olvidar, pero estos jamas se iban, era imposible…eran costumbres demasiados arraigadas en sus personalidades, eso lo sabian perfectamente, pero en los ultimos meses, el convivir con takao y sus amigos, les habia regresado el sentido a sus vidas, pero ahora ese sentido lo habian perdido, pues sus frios corazones se habian derretido a chicos fuertes, que en el fondo eras sensibles y que solo necesitaban un poco de afecto mas alla del que tenia que podia ser familiar o de amistad.

El sol salio completamente, cuando aparecio Ray seguido de Maxie, el cual se encontraba soñoliento y ojeroso, al parecer no habia podido dormir bien, pues su piel estaba mas palida de lo normal, Ray lo sento y lo obligo a beber leche caliente, mientras buscaba algo para que comiera, estaba preocupado por su chico, pues este no acostumbraba a enfermarse, sonrio amargamente, recordando que maxie se enfermaba cuando sus emciones eran demasiado fuerte y dolorosas. Saludos a los 2 rusos, mientras atendia a su rubio, no es que fuera un insensible, pero ellos debian ser fuertes para poder rescatar a sus amigos.

Desayunaron todos en silencio hasta que escucharon ruido provenir de la habitación de entrenamiento, donde se encontraban las bestias bit, todas se acercaron a la cocina en su forma humana, seiryu/dragoon aun necesitaba del apoyo de suzaku/dranzer para poder caminar, pues a pesar de ser una bestia bit, habia sufrido demasiado castigo intentando proteger a takao, pero tanto sacrificio no habia servido de nada. Las bestias bit tan solo se sentaron a mirar el jardin de la casa, entre sus amos no necesitaban comunicarse, pues podian sentirlas, eso era una habilidad que solo tenia un beyluchador con su bestia.

Suzaku/dranzer se encontraba preocupado por seiryu/dragoon pues este se encontraba muy alicaido, y palido y eso no era normal en el, sabia que la conexión entre el y su amo lo estaba afectando negativamente eso solo significaba, que su amo no estaba haciando algo para bien si no algo que podia lastimarlos eso le dolia, pero no era capaz de exteriorizarlo…los ojos de seiryu/dragoon se encontraban apagados, sin vida, tan solo lo abrazaba.

El ambiente era bastante deprimente, nadie hablaba, tan solo realizaban sus quehaceres en silencio, repentinamente seiryu/dragoon se levanto, caminado directamente al lago, su andar era un poco errante, suzaku/dranzer lo intento seguir pero el elemento de seiryu/dragoon no se lo permitia, era frustrante, tener a la persona que amas tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, los otros notaron el comportamiento extraño de la bestia bit, nadie le quitaba la vista.

El chico peliazul (dragoon) siguió caminando hasta llegar al pequeño lago, se arrodillo y coloco sus manos sobre la superficie del agua sin tocarla…comenzó a brillar.

En ese momento aparecio hitoshi, siendo testigo del poder de seiryu

La bestia se encontraba en un trance total, sus ojos blancos, miraban detenidamente el agua, como queriendo buscar algo en ella, fue en ese instante en que todos se sorprendieron, del agua se reflejaban dos figuras una mas alta que la otra…al parecer ambas se encontraban heridas…no eran muy nitidas….seiryu brillaba aun mas…y las imágenes se volvieron tan nitidas como si esas dos personas se encontraban ahí presentes…las dos figuras eran yuriv y takao….todos lo que se encontraban expectantes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión, rapidamente se acercaron lo mas que pudieron, pues seiryu/ dragoon aun mantenia ese muralla de viento, podian ver como hablaban, pero no podian escuchar…

-takao…-susurro lastimeramente seiryu/dragoon, logrando que su figura solo fuera un as de luz…y el sonido se hizo presente…nadie hacia el mas minimo movimiento

-yuriv…cuando llevamos aquí?-pregunto takao un poco preocupado

-creo que unos cinco dias…en si eso no me preocupa, recuerda que ese hombre…ese tal shadow nos dijo que teniamos que mejorarnos antes de poder entrenar…podemos utilizar ese tiempo para pensar en como salir…-le decia mientras miraba en todas direcciones…-no estaba seguro, pero sabia que dentro de aquella habitación no tenian privacidad

-es muy posible…pero las intenciones que tiene no me gustan…lastimar a otras personas no es bueno…ademas me preocupa brooklyn…en todos estos dias su mirada no ha cambiado….me da escalofríos el solo mirarlo…-afirmaba mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

-ya lo creo…puedo poner las manos al fuego a que esto tiene que ver con shadow…nuestras heridas cicatrizan mas rapido…demasiado rapido para mi gusto….

-que bueno que lo hallan notado….-una nueva figura se reflejo en el agua, todos estaban atentos, no habian reparado que seiryu/dragoon habia comenzado a sangrar por el esfuerzo

-s-shadow!!!-exclamo soprendido takao, mientras era protegido por yuriv, que lo miraba friamente

-veo que lo tenias todo planeado…estoy seguro que esto lo tenias planeado de antes…y esas personas que nos mostraste…son algo importante en nuestras vidas!!!-grito furioso el pelirrojo

-valla…valla…se dieron cuenta…pero es una pena que no logren recordarlas…solo sienten ciertas emociones…pero no saben cuales son…es muy interesante lograr bloquear la mente humana…pero al parecer voy a tener que usar otros metodos con ustedes…como lo hice con brooklyn….

-que le hiciste!!!! Mostruo!!!-grito takao tras la espalda de yuriv, un extraño miedo se estaba expandiendo por su cuerpo…un miedo que conocia, pero no sabia por que…

-tan solo bloquee…su mente, sentimientos y voluntad…se podria decir que esta …vacio…

-nunca habia escuchado tal atrocidad…que eres?!!!

-ohh….preguntando que soy…sinceramente no esperaba esa pregunta de tu parte, pero te lo dire….yo no soy un humano, soy mucho mas que eso…soy la bestia legendaria que destruyo el mundo de las bestias bit…un ser que odia a sus bestias bit…odio a suzaku/dranzer es al que mas odio…pues me quito lo que yo mas queria…a lo que yo mas anhelaba…me quito a seiryu/dragoon…a la bestia bit, por excelencia…volvi de mi carcel, tan solo para vengarme principalmente de el…pero quiero aprovechar que sufran las otras bestia…aunque me he dado cuenta que…el protegido de mi amado…es muy parecido a el…a si que si aprovecho…de hacer un par de cosas…sera como si se las hubiera hecho…sabes seiryu…me encanta la conexión que puedes lograr…siempre tam amable e inocente…sabre como aprovechar esa conexión….experimentaras lo mismo que tu protegido…pero para que todo lo que le haga lo recibas…debo bloquear su conciencia, que sienta de forma inconciente…sabes perfectamente que las peores emociones son las pasadas…recordando…te gustara recordar seiryu….ahora ustedes…diganle adios a su voluntad….

Un as de luz envolvio a takao y yuriv, cegando por segundo a los presentes…segundos después todo fue normalidad…pero se equivocaron….takao y yuriv…ya no eran los mismo…la imagen desapareció…escucharon como algo caia al agua…seiryu….suzaku/dranzer lo saco…estaba muy palido…frio….temblaba…sangraba…su poder curativo no servia…shadow…habia comenzado con su venganza….y seiryu/dragoon seria el que mas sufriría….suzaku/dranzer estaba muy preocupado…el chico habia perdido algo que bloqueaba…habia algo que la bestia bit escondia, que en esos momentos se habia liberado…pero no sabia que era…

Las horas pasaban, pero la bestia bit no despertaba….los demas habian comenzado a entrenar…no se enfrentarían a sus amigos si no a maquinas de beybatallas…era todo contra nada…

Entrenaron arduamente durante una semana entera…hiromi no habia vuelto a petición de los chicos…esa semana habia sido dura, pero mas para dranzer y kai…seiryu/dragoon…aun no depertaba…a kai y a su bestia les costaba concentrarse…sus sentimientos eran demasiado grandes como para no tomarlos encuenta….era el septimo dia desde que habian visto a takao y a yuriv….pero a pesar de su dolor empezaban a mejorar…se hacian mas fuertes…luchaban por lo que amaban al igual que los demas…al igual que bryan y falborg …

Ya todos seguian la misma rutina, entrenar todo el dia, acostarse tarde y despertar al alba, era algo muy duro, pero era lo unico que podian hacer, pues no sabian las armas que podian usar su enemigo contra ellos, pues eso iba mas alla de una simple beybatalla, estaban luchando por el bienestar del mundo, pues asi era, si shadow los vencia, podia destuir el mundo pues al fin y al cabo era un bestia bit…siguieron lo mismo, no conversaban mucho, tan solo entrenaban, hasta que paso el primer mes…no habian recibido aun ninguna notica de su enemigo…seiryu/dragoon aun no despertaba…seguia aun sin abrir sus ojos…su poder aun seguia bajo…sus compañeros no sabian que habia podido hacer shadow para haberlo dejado en ese estado.

Cuando se cumplio el mes y medio desde la desaparición de los chicos…seiryu/dragoon por fin abrio los ojos…el dia era bastante frio, corria un viento frio y congelante…los metereologos habian aconsejado que no salieran si no era necesario…los chicos tuvieron que quedarse dentro de la casa, pues el viento ni siquiera les permitia girar su blade, y sus bestias no eran capaces de luchar contra aquel viento…no era un viento normal…era exactamente medio dia, todos se encontraban reunido en la sala, suzaku/dranzer recien habia dejado por unos momento a seiryu/dragoon, se encontraba muy cansado, eso lo podia sentir kai, pues de su fuerza su bestia bit sacaba las fuerzas que le faltaban pata poder entrenar, era un entrenamiento casi suicida el que llevaban, pero ya estaban acostumbrado a pesar de que era la primera vez que era kai el que daba sus energias…se encontraban hablando sobre el entrenamiento cuando todo paso

La casa comenzo a temblar, y el viento a azotar fuertemente, las bestias bit podian sentir la energia que se estaba desplegando en el exterior, rapidamente todas ellas se dirigieron afuera seguidos por sus amos…no estaban preparados para lo que encontrarían afuera..seiryu/dragoon se encontraba utilizando sus poderes con demasiada energía todo a su alrededor era sacudido por la ferocidad de las ráfagas de viento…no comprendia la razon de que seiryu/dragoon estuviera desplegando tal cantidad de poderes, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver en la espalda del chico unas alas escamosas…si no se equivocan eran las alas, mitológicas de ciertas culturas de Europa, donde los dragones tenian alas, pero jamas una bestia bit dragón habia tenido alas…bueno hasta ese momento, no sabian lo que podia significar aquello…desde donde se encontraban podian apreciar que el chico sangraba por la espalda…las alas habian salido por la fuerza…lagrimas copiosas salian de sus ojos azules opacos…sin saber por que un as de luz callo del cielo sobre seiryu/dragoon, por alguno segundos no pudieron ver…el viento ceso…la luz desaparecio…el chico tan solo permanecia parado…con las alas saliendo de su espalda…parecia que todo se habia acabado, pero se equivocaron…suzaku/dranzer se habia acercado demasiado.

El chico peliazul sintio como alguien se habia acercado…no podia verlo solo sentirlo, tenia miedo…sentia un dolor increíble…no entendia lo que sucedia, las lagrimas salian in control de sus ojos…no sabia que sucedia, no sabia que habia pasado…no recordaba mucho…solo que habia logrado un contacto mental con su protegido, pero mas que eso nada…sentia algo que sobresalia de su espalda, pero era parte de el…callo de rodillas al piso…estaba completamente desorientado…habia perdido todo contacto con su amo, no lo sentia…no sentia absolutamente nada…el muchacho habia perdido sus emociones, habia perdido cada emocion que lo caracterizaba…su conexión con el era tan grande que lo mas probable es que el tambien comenzara a perder sus sentimientos y emociones, pero no queria…no queria dejar de amar a zusaku/dranzer….escucho la voz que queria oir

-seiryu/dragoon estas bien, por favor dime que estas bien…-le susurro la voz grave del chico de fuego…pero no lo podia ver…

-…no te puedo ver…donde estas?!-movia sus manos deseperado intentando encontarrlo, unas calidas manos tomaron las suyas, al fin se sentia seguro

-como que no me puedes ver…no lo entiendo?!-pregunto preocupado el otro muchacho, mientras eran observados por los demas que habian logrado acercarse, pues la barrera de viento habia desaparecido

-…no lo se…que paso?...por que estoy afuera…por que lloras…por que tengo algo en la espalda?!!-grito desesperado mientras lagrimas corrian libres, se veia demasiado vulnerable ante los ojos de la ave de fénix

-..te salieron alas de dragon, son escamosa…no lo se…de repente despertaste y ya estabas afuera…expulsabas demasiado poder…ya tenias las alas..salieron de tu cuerpo y luego una luz te cubrio…no lo entiendo que quizo decir shadow con que recordarias el pasado?!..dimelo que te hizo…-le pregunto desesperado mientars lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros

-…no puede ser, no…de nuevo no…-sus pupilas se habian dilatado…mientras susurraba cosas para si mismo, olvidandose de su novio

-que cosa…maldición dimela seiryu/dragoon!!!!-grito desesperado…calidas lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro…sus rojas pupilas brillaban desesperadas pidiendo una explicación

-…primero sueltame…-le susurro quedamente, por el tono el otro chico lo solto sin decir nada, seiryu/dragoon se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, pronuncio unas palabras mientras ponia sus manos sobre sus ojos, una tenue luz celeste aparecio que en pocos segundos desaparecio, el chico abrio los ojos y un tenue brillo habia vuelto a sus ojos, habia recuperado la vista-..el pasado vuelve…recuerdas que una vez se enfrentaron contra una bestia…mejor dicho un dragon, que tenia sus escamas como los diamantes?-le pregunto mientras se miraba las alas que salian de su espalda, evitando mirar los ojos del otro chico

-si lo recuerdo…en esos momentos tu desapareciste-afirmo contrariado

-yo no desaparecí…yo era ese dragon, shadow me hechizo…una magia que yo no conozco, pues aun soy un dragon joven…las alas solo aparecen cuando el poder es muy grande, como los sentimiento que estan dentro de ti…en ese momento yo tan solo sentía una atracción por ti y mi poder no era muy grande, bloqueo todos mi sentimientos y emociones y me obligo a evolucionar…por eso no tenia control sobre mis actos…no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice…pero mi corazon duele…pues jamas me has dicho que paso…pero tampoco lo quiero saber…en estos tiempo pasara lo mismo, pero no se como pasara…la otra vez me hizo evolucionar cuando estaba convertido en dragon, pero ahora no se que pueda hacer, pues la transformación comenzo como humano…perdere mis emociones y sentimientos a la par que takao…sere tan solo un ser sin sentimientos…lo mas probable es que pase dentro de un mes, por mi magia que pondra resistencia, pero…los olvidare, todo recuerdo se bloqueara tan solo querré sangre de bestia bit….-le susurro mientras le daba la espalda

-no...No…NO!!!-grito sorprendiendo a los demás-eso no es verdad, tu no eres un arma de batalla, tu no puedes ser capaz de hacer eso…

-siempre me he preguntado, por que tienes esa gran cicatriz en tu espada…-le menciono mientras lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, con una mirada llena de dolor

-…-no respondió, no quería decirle la dolorosa verdad

-lo sabia…pues cada vez que la tocaba mi corazón se encogía levemente, casi te mate suzaku/dranzer…

-pero no estabas en tus cabales, no eras dueño de tus actos!!!-le grito mientras se acercaba y lo daba vuelta a la fuerza, el chico tenia una sonrisa triste, derrotada

-y en que cambia eso las cosas!!!...en nada!!!-le refuto mientras intentaba separarse

-no, me niego a creer eso, primero muerto!!!-mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, el chico tenia mas fuerza que el dragon que tan solo se resigno, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro

-…al no tener sentimientos…tu sufriras y kai lo hara…tu tienes un fuerte vinculo magico conmigo y lo sabes, cada uno es parte del otro…tu sufriras fisicamente lo que yo perdere emocionalmente..no sera igual que la ultima vez…-susurraba débilmente…sus reservas de energia estaban muy bajas, cosa que noto suzaku/dragoon, pues lo tomo a peso, el chico peliazul, tan solo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del otro

-ya lo se…pero no estarás solo…descansa mi dragon…-le dijo mientras le besaba su frente, el otro chico se habia quedado dormido

Lo que venia era muy duro, las otras bestias bit, habian escuchado todo por su perfecta audición, era algo que hubieran preferido no repetir, pero todo se repetia, un circulo vicioso que lastimaba, el chico de fuego tan solo entro sin dirigirle la mirada o palabra a alguien, las otras bestias bit les explicaron a los chicos que sucedia…la parte mas dolorosa y difícil ya habia comenzado…el plan de shadow…iba viento en popa…la destrucción del equilibrio emocional y fisico del ave de fuego…

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Chyneiko: como que estuvo mal esta vez..quiza sme pase un poco, pero debe ponerse buena la cosa…ahora empieza un poco mas dura..actualizare mas seguido..se lo merecen por el solo hecho de pinchar el fic xD…_

_Repondiendo rewies pasados:_

_**takaita-hiwatari:** bueno aqui la continuacion, des pues de arto tiempo..me doy verguenza...bueno un poco pero estaba terminando mi ultimo año de colegio estaba complicado, peor bueno aqui me tienene actualizare mas seguido, bueno vale mas trarde que nunca la actualizacon, lo hare mas seguido, espero que te gustre...es mas largo_

_**AGUILA FANEL: **pues espero que no sigas creyendo lo que me habias puesto, las cosas se van a poner mas feas de lo que ya estan...ya lo veras, espero que te alla gustado_

**onnakitsusne **_todo va de apoco ya veras...pero solo espera..las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba..auqneu yo soy la que escribe esto..xD bueno espeor que te gustre_

**jose maria** _bueno viendo la situacion puse los 2 nombres que tienen las bestias bit como para als personas que se enredean como tu, jojo erspeor que te ayude eso...yu gracias por qu te guste mi fic_


	7. Chapter 7

El dolor de una derrota

capitulo VII : El dolor me desgarra, pero mi amor por ti me da fuerzas

Cuanto tiempo, iba en las mismas, ya no lo recordaba, pero debía seguir luchando, aunque ya no sintiera nada, debía seguir…no era un simple juego lo que se definiría era algo mucho mas grande, esta luchando por takao, por su takao…por su angel…pero ¿por cuanto mas, soportaria?...¿su cuerpo sería lo suficientemente fuerte, como para seguir?...¿lograria su objetivo?...eran las preguntas que se venía haciendo hace mas de 6 mese, tiempo en el cual takao, yuriv y brooklyn seguían lejos, preparandose para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos, solo con un objetivo, sin recuerdo alguno, era duro, saber que la persona que mas amas, se prepara para destruirte, sin miramientos, sin vacilaciones, sin recuerdos y tu debes luchar contra tus sentimientos de lastimarlo…contra tus recuerdos a su lado…contra la luz de tu vida, porque una desquiciada bestia bit, lo habia decidido asi, por antiguas rencillas…era algo que lo enfurecia…

-¿kai estas bien?, estas muy palido…-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-estoy bien, rei, no me sucede nada…-su voz no tenía sentimiento alguno

-es mejor que paremos por un momento…tu bestia bit, no esta muy bien que digamos…-y tenia razon…suzaku/dranzer…últimamente no se encontraba muy bien, pues cada día seyriu/dragoon perdía algun recuerdo…algun sentimiento…cada día su mirada se perdía en la nada y una pequeña luz dentro de el se oscurecía, pues el por ser la bestia de takao, podia luchar contra el ataque de shadow, pero solo lo aplacaba no lo podía evitar…las alas a su espalda, cada vez eran mas grandes y hermosas de un color azul zafiro, pero con un brillo unico que solo tenian los diamantes…pero la luz y la sonrisa del chico bestia, habian desaparecido al par de meses, suzaku/dranzer por mas que hacia, perdía cada dia a su angel de viento…una parte de su corazon se perdia…y solo faltaban 6 meses para que el día llegara y su dragon bloqueara todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos….aunque dragoon/seiryu, cada vez que lo veìa herido, se ponìa extraño...eso no le dolia, si no el hecho de que el chico, ya no lo recordaba…ningun recuerdo relacionado con el se habia salvado

-suzaku/dranzer…es mejor que lo dejes…cada día te veo peor…

-como puedes decir eso…-exclamo el chico de ojos color fuego….

-solo te digo, lo que nadie te quiere decir, solo te haces daño, pues el ya olvido tu nombre…ya olvido hablar…olvido como comunicarse…el solo esta retrasando las cosa y dandonos tiempo y tu lo unico que haces es estar llorando a su lado…

-acaso no tienes corazon?-pregunto indignado a su protegido

-mi corazon, esta perdido y sin sentimientos…shadow hizo añicos mi corazon, que quieres que haga, que me deje vencer…claro que no un hiwatari no hace eso y menos frente a una simple bestia que lo unico que desea es verme destruido…pero por lo que veo lo esta logrando, es cosa de mirarte…-su mirada era gelida y no demostraba absolutamente nada…en esos meses habia vuelto a ser aquel chico frio que habian conocido

-chicos, esta lista la cena…-los llamo max, que entrenaba menos, pues se dedicaba a preparar las comidas para todos, no es que no quisiera entrenar…pero sus sentimientos no le permitian entrenar como quisiera…el cocinar lo distraia…

-ya vamos maxie…-respondio rei

-kai…lastimando a los demas no lograras recuperar a takao…-ese habia sido bryan

-…-pero el aludido no respondio, pues sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad…pero no lo admitiria…ya le bastaba con todo lo que habia sufrido en esos 6 meses, y aun debia soportar 6 meses mas de soledad, era algo que antes soportaba, pero ahora era una de las peores torturas…tan solo se retiro a su habitación como siempre…donde pasaba el tiempo que no entrenaba, se habia aislado de los demas, de sus amigos…para esos momentos, esa palabras no tenía significado alguno para el…o eso creía

-creo que cuando luchemos…no obtendremos los resultados que tanto esperamos…-afirmo abatido bryan durante la cena

-yo creo lo mismo…pues los mas afectados son kai y su bestia bit…quizas el pasado de kai, hace que esto sea aun mas doloroso…

-quizas…pero a pesar de saber que yuriv, ya no me recuerda, al menos se, que no me ha olvidado, si no todo lo que el es, esta guardado en alguna parte dentro de el…es lo unico que permite que no decaiga…

-la vida a sido dura, para ustedes…me pregunto por que aun debemos soportar tanto dolor…por que nosotros…?-pregunto al vacio rei

-a veces dicen que para obtener la verdadera felicidad debes sufrir por ella…-cito un distraido rubio, que ni siquiera habia probado la comida

-pero por que tanto sufrimiento, acaso no fue suficiente la infancia que tuvieron…

-no simpre es suficiente, lo que nosotros encontramos…a veces hay que llegar a limites que nunca pensamos alcanzar…-suspiro , levanto los platos y se fue a la cocina

-me preocupa maxie, rei…hace meses que esta asi de extraño

-ya lo se, pero al menos eso solo sucede cuando piensa en ellos, por eso se mantiene ocupado cocinando o saliendo a comprar es su forma de resistir tanto dolor…aunque me preocupa….

-las bestias bit son mas las afectadas…hero, tambien esta cansado…y dolido, pues el ama a brooklyn y el no lo sabe…a pesar de todo, el es un chico que ha sufrido mucho y no merece lo que esta viviendo…en realidad nadie merece estar lejos de las personas que amamos…

-ya lo se, pero por mas que lo intentamos no logramos dar con ellos…todo el mundo sabe que ellos 3 estas secuestrados…todo el mundo los busca, pero nadie los encuentra…eso es lo que mas me frustra…en meses ningun rastro…es como si jamas hubieran existido….

-shadow es bastante inteligente en esto…sabía que utilizaríamos todos nuestros metodos e incluso el lazo tan fuerte entre seiryu/dragoon y takao, pero nos tiene atados de manos y pies…

-es una bestia muy astuta…pero no lograra vencernos…nosotros tenemos algo de lo que el carece

-sentimientos?

-el tiene sentimientos, rei, pero estos son negativos, malos o perversos...los nuestros son todo lo contrario, son calido…positivos…hermosos…cosas de las cual el carece y jamas tendra…

-tienes razon, como no me di cuenta…

-ademas nosotros nos apoyamos en nuestros amigos, en nuestros camaradas…aunque se que kai ya no cree en eso, igual su corazon lo hace…esas cosas las carece esa maldita bestia…el solo tendra muñecos…no tendra nada mas, no tendra un camarada…el no tendra esa oportunidad…

-hay muchas cosas de las cual el penso que nos tenia, pero no es cierto…

-nosotros tenemos mas cartas para ganar como el de perder….

-gracias bryan…

-por que?-pregunto extrañado

-me has devuelto las esperanzas y la fe en mi mismo, para poder luchar…

-ustedes son muy extraños…

-ya lo creo…

Las bestias bit en todo ese tiempo se habian fortalecido, pues los constantes entrenamientos, hacian efecto…pero el que no los notaba era suzaku/dranzer…el pensaba que por mas que entrenaba no podia ayudar a su chico, a su bestia…pero las palabras de kai resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza…el tenía razon, por mas que le doliera, el no podia hacer nada, pues mas encima debìa recibir las heridas que aparecian cada vez que su dragon bloqueaba algun recuerdo…pues seiryu/dragoon se habia vuelto arisco y violento con cualquier ser viviente, por lo cual habin optado por encerrarlo, por mas que le doliera…esa maldita bestia le estaba quitando la luz de su vida…mejor dicho le estaba quitando la vida y lo estaba consiguiendo, pues en el ultimo tiempo se habia hundido en su miseria…en su propio dolor sin pensar en el de kai, pues a pesar de su frio corazón si se preocupaba de el…pero el como su bestia bit no lo hacia…se sentia despreciable…habia sido de lo peor, con alguien que solo queria su bien, que ni siquiera alegaba de su comportamiento, de su bajo rendimiento…de nada…que solo velaba su salud…por mas que le doliera, debía dejar de un lado a su dragon, pues ya no lograba nada ahora que el no lo reconocia…debía concentrarse en su objetivo

En la sala

-maxie...come, o te vas a enfermar...-sugirio rei, preocupado por el chico

-no tengo hambre, tengo sueño, voy a acostarme, pueden dejar las cosas yo mañana las lavare- con una debil sonrisa se despidio y se retiro de la habitacion

-creo que la amistad que tenia con takao, era muy fuerte para que estè en este estado...rei

-ya lo creo, pero por mas que lo intento no he logrado nada, cada dia se ve menos saludable e incluso se ve mas decaido y triste, no encuentro forma de que vuelva a ser el mismo que era antes...

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta rei?-pregunto serio el ruso

-claro brian, no es necesario que preguntes

-has visto en el ultimo mes, comer a maxie lo suficiente?

-¿a que viene esto brian?-pregunto contrariado el chino

-creo que hemos estado tan concentrados en entrenar que no nos hemos fijado en maxie...he notado que esta mucho mas delgado, ademas el color de su piel no es para nada saludable...creo que maxie tiene algo serio, mas alla de lo que nosotros podemos ver...y que puede ser peligroso para el...

-¿tu lo crees?-su voz destilaba preocupacion

-mira rei, te voy a ser sincero...cuando estaba encerrado junto a yuriv, muchos niños murieron, principalmente los mas pequeños...ellos dejaban de comer, pues eran tantas las penurias que su corazones no eran capaces de resistirlo y poco a poco se iban matando...ellos no consumian nada peligroso...solo dejaban de comer...o comian mal...asi con el tiempo morian, por desnutricion o por que se lastimaban y cuidaban mal sus heridas lo que provocaba serias heridas e infecciones que los mataban por sus bajas defensas...y maxie, presenta varios sintomas de los que yo vi en esos años...

-¿pero concretamente que tiene?-estaba asustado, acaso maxie ya no queria vivir

-antes que hagas algo, el no se quiere matar, es algo que supera cualquier pensamiento racional que pueda tener, sus sentimientos e incociente son mas fuertes que su parte racional...el cree que esta bien, pero no lo esta...lo mas seguro es que tenga una profunda depresion...

-yo...-un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su corazon...un sentimiento de perdida...de vacio en su pecho-..maxie...

-¿que sucede rei?

-siento algo extraño en mi corazon...

-vamos a verlo...-rapidamente ambos se dirigieron a la habitacion del rubio...pero por mas fuertes que ellos pudieran ser, no estaban preparados para lo que verian...

La habitacion se encontraba a osuras y extrañamente se encontraba tan fria como la interperie...la opresion en el pecho de rei, crecia a cada instante, fue en ese instante que brian, prendio la luz y lo que vieron les dejo la sangre completamente helada...sobre la cama, se encontraba maxie...pero las sabanas estaban cubiertas de sangre...manchando la blancura de las sabanas...todo el mundo de rei se vino a bajo...su rubio estaba muerto...su chico...no podia mover ningun musculo de la impresion, cosa que noto brian, pues el tenia una vision mas aguda y el chico si seguia vivo

-¡¡¡Kai!!!-fue el grito que resono por toda la casa, en poco minutos aparecio el dueño del nombre

-que mier...-cualquier insulto que hubiera intentado decir habia quedado ahi, pues ver al pequeño max, blanco como un fantasma y lleno de sangre era mucho mas fuerte que su mal humor

-ayudame, aun esta vivo...-pero esas palabras no llegaban a la mente de rei...la cual habia quedado completamente en blanco, sin pensamiento alguno...

-¿pero que sucedio?-pregunto totalmente preocupado kai, mientras ayudaba a brian, a mitigar la perdida de sangre de las muñecas del rubio

-no lo se, pero estamos solos en esto, hero salio a no se donde hace un par de minutos y rei, como puedes ver esta...mejor dicho no esta...

-es obvio que la impresion fue mucho mas fuerte

-claro no tiene una mirada aguda, creo que debe pensar que esta muerto

-¡¡¡brian!!! es horrible que piense eso...

-bueno yo me llevo al rubio, al hospital, que bueno que esta cerca, pues serìa un gran problema que estuviera lejos...

-deja de hablar y vete el rubio sigue sangrando¡¡¡largate!!!

-que genio...-y el chico de pelo lila desaparecio de la habitaciona toda velocidad

-rei...

-...-

-oye rei, se que me escuchas, dime algo

-...-

-bueno estar en silencio, no es decir algo precisamente...-debia usar su paciencia...debia ser comprensivo

-...-

-rei...dime algo o hare que lo digas por las malas...

-...

- pues bien tu quisite por las malas...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAXIE ES MUY BUENO EN LA CAMA!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE???!!!

-que maxie, esta bien, no te preocupes, esat vivo

-¿vivo?-pregunto esperanzado

-si vivo, nosotros estabamos acostumbrados a ver a niños pequeños hacer eso, por lo cual no nos impresiono verlo...como a ti...

-pero...

-vamos brian, se lo llevo al hospital, es momento que lo acompañes, ha pasado todo esto solo

-no ha estado solo..

-el no esta bien rei...hay algo mas que un simple malestar por la falta de si amigo...es mucho mas grande

-depresion...

-como..

-brian me lo dijo, antes de venir aca...

-no me soprende...te lo iba a decir

-es culpa mia...

-no lo es, ahora el te necesita

-pero...

-maxie, es fuerte, pero esto no lo va a superar solo, te necesita si no, no podra superar esto...

-esta bien...

-vamos, el tiempo apremia..

asi ambos se dirigeron al hospital que se encontraba a pocas cuadras del dojo, era un situacion que jamas pensaron pasar...el rubio se veia una persona tan centrada e inteligente que una cosa ai, era demasiado desconcertante...mas para el chino, que jamas habia visto algo asi en su rubio...es decir caer completamente en sus sentimientos...

En el hospital

-¿como esta brian?-pregunto preocupado el chino

-llegue a tiempo, si eso es lo que te preocupa...me dijeron que si hubiera llegado unos minutos mas tarde, no tendriamso a un rubio...

-no debi centrarme tanto en el entrenamiento...-susurro abatido, sentandose en uan silla en la sala de espera

-no es tu culpa rei...

-lo es kai

-¡¡¿¿vas a parar de decir que es tu culpa??!!-pregunto furioso y hastiado brian

-pero...

-escuchame muy bien, rei solo lo voy a decir una sola, ves y espero por tu bien fisico que lo entiendas...-su voz destilaba pura frialdad-cosa que hizo estremecera rei, jamas habia visto esa parte de su amigo-maxie, ha pasado por momentos muy dificiles ultimamente y no ha querido decirtelo, pues le tampoco se ha dado cuenta, pues es normal en los casos de depresion severa, pues al caso que nos enfrentamos...el se hacia daño inconcientemente, cosa que deberias entender de buenas a primera, como ya te he repetido no se cuantas veces...cuando logre procesar lo que hizo se va a sentir la peor persona del mundo...incluso puede pensar cosas horribles de si mismo y es ahi donde debes estar ahi apoyandolo...esto no es culpa tuya ni de maxie es solo culpa de shadow, que lo unico que quiere es vernos destruidos, lo entiendes ¿verdad?-pregunto con su voz ya mas suavizada

-gracias brian...

-de nada, tu cabezoneria es dificil a veces

-...-

-en realdiad es siempre...

-¡¡¡kai!!!

-que es la verdad...

-ahora solo nos queda esperar a que venga el medico a decirnos como esta maxie

Asi iniciaron su noche de esperar en el hospital, pues sabian que eso era una consecuencia mas de la maldita bestia bit de shadow...

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-...-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.--.-.-..--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-

Siento mucho la demora...intentare actualizar mas rapido para la proxima...


	8. Chapter 8

El dolor de una derrota

capitulo VIII: Por din nos volvemos a encontrar..¡¿que te han hecho?!

-como sigue?

-sigue igual, almenos esta ya estable, pero no debes preocuparte Rei, ya ha pasado lo peor, ahora solos debemos preocuparnos de no dejarlo solo y de ayudarlo a superar esto, esto solo ha sido un aviso, de su parte...

-si tan solo hubiera sido mas atento nada de esto hubiera sucedido...-susurro abatido, mientras se desplomaba en el asiento del hospital

-lamentandolo no sacas, nada lo sucedido ya es cosa del pasado, ahora solo debes preocuparte de cuidarlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquella maldita bestia bit, tu mision ahora es cuidarlo y brindarle todo el cariño que necesita

-pero aquella bestia bit, es un peligro para todos, yo..

´-Rei basta!!!, acaso no lo ves, por ese simple pensamiento Maxie a acabado asi, te has preocupado mas por salvar al mundo que salvar a la persona mas importante para ti, acaso no te basta con el simple hecho de que el se intentara suicidar, acaso no lo ves, el mundo en este momento no es importante, el mundo no te va a dar la felicidad que el te da, el mundo no te va a dar los buenos momentos, no te va a acompañar cuendo estes mal, solo maxie estara a tu lado, nadie mas...

-yo...he sido un estupido...-susurro mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus amielados ojos

-no lo eres, tan solo pensaste que el estaria bien solo, y no es verdad

-chicos!!!!!- se escucho un grito provenir de la entrada del hospital

-es hiro...-susurro brian

-llego una carta de aquella bestia bit...shadow, dice que quiere adelantar el duelo para la proxima semana

-que???-preguntaron soprendidos los presentes

**-asi es, en la mañána cuando me llamaron y me dirigia hacia aca, me detuvo un cartero, pues me dijo que habia correspondencia y me extraño, pues no hay nadie que nos escriba, pero me soprendia al ver que el remitente era esa bestia bit...**

**-pero que dice??-pregunto ansioso Kai **

**-no dice mucho, solamentem dice que no ve el caso de retrasar nuestro encuentro, pues lo mas seguro es que nosotros perdamos de la forma mas humillante que se pueda ver, por eso adelanto nuestro combate para el sabado de la proxima semana a medio dia en el estadio de la cuidad de Tokio….**

**-tokio…-susurro para si Kai…-lo que el espera es trasmitir nuestro encuentro…**

**-trasmitir nuestro encuentro?-pregunto un mas recompuesto rei**

**-si, asi nuestra humillación sería aun mayor, no lo ves, asi todo el mundo sabria que el nos gano y que es mejor que nosotros, a la vez esparciría el miedo en la gente, lo que debemos hacer si eso sucede es evitar la transmisión, es la unica forma de evitar que en el remoto caso que nos gano, que le mundo se entere y se esparza el miedo…-exclamo Kai, mientras se dirigia a la salida del hospital..**

**-a donde vas kai?-pregunto extrañado brian**

**-voy a entrenar...-respondio como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo**

**-pero no vas a sacar nada entrenar a una semana, vas a quedar agotado…**

**-lo que voy a hacer es afinar detalles, no voy a auto exigirme para perder, eso lo sabe hasta el mas estupido del mundo, solo debo preparar a mi bestia bit, pues como ven no h estado en sus mejores tiempo, pero eso no va evitar que de lo mejor de mi para derrotar a esa bestia bit, desgraciada**

**-y si tu contrincante no es el…si no takao**

**-tendre que olvidarme que es la persona que amo, tan solo tendre que verlo como mi peor enemigo, lo que alguna vez fue…pues se que a pesar de todo…nosotros no tenemos nada, eso no va a evitar que luche por el y pues el tener alguna oportunidad en el futuro…-ninguno de los que estaba ahí pudo percibir el imperceptible sonrojo, junto al leve nerviosismo que en sus ojos se reflejaban, esa era una de las principales razones que lo impulsaban, declararse al peliazul y poder entablar una relacion juntos**

**-"a veces me pregunto si Takao se habra dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kai, pues lo ama…peor no se han dado cuenta que el amor es mutuo…estos dos son un real dolor de cabeza…"pensaba Rei, mientras ingresaba ala habitación de su rubio, que parecia un angel ahí dormido**

** En algun lugar de Japon**

**-mis queridos niños, como ya les comunique, he adelantado nuestro combate con nuestros enemigos, aquellos que los maltraron y despreciaron**

**-lo unico que espero es que sufran la peor de las humillaciones, que sufran y que se hundan en la miseria…-exclamo friamente, Takao que en ese tiempo habia cambiado, pues su cabellos habia sido cortados y su cabello teñido a un begro como la noche, se veia aun mas hermoso de lo que ya era, pero aquella mirada de odio y sin sentimientos, destruida todo aquel angel, que necesitaba ser salvado**

**-no crees Takao que estas siento muy condescendiente con ellos, se merecen aun mas de lo que estas describiendo…ahora que dice shadow, nos vamos a enfrentar en el beyestadio de tokio, podriamos incluso trasmitirlo a nivel nacional e incluso mundial, es minimo que se merecen, lapeor de las humillaciones a nivel mundial…-susurro yuriv, mientras una cinica sonrisa se formaba en sus labios**

**-creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar para aquel dia, pues no necesitamos precipitarnos, debemos pensar friamente nuestros encuentro, pensar como los vamo a hundir lentamente en el fangor del dolor….**

**-son unos chicos increibled, ahora solo debo hacer mi siguiente movimiento y todos sabran sobre nuestro encuentro, sobre su derrota….-susurraba para si mismo, mientras una sonrisa maligna se formaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que no significaba nada bueno**

** En el dojo a dias del encuentro**

**-bueno dias Kai…-susurro medio adormilado brian mientras entraba a la cocina**

**-creo que las malas costumbres se pegan rapido…-siseo con una sonrisa de superiridad, mientars le servia el desayuno**

**-jamas pense miengtras viviera, preparando y sirviendo un desayuno, mi estimado Hiwatari, creo que tu abuelo debe estar revolcandose en su tumba**

**-ni que lo digas, Rei pasa todo el dia en el hospital y Maxie era el que cocina, tu sabras que nos enseñaron a cocinar, pero no pense que tendria que hacerte el desayuno…-exclamo mientras se sentaba y bebia su café**

**-tu lo has dicho, han sucedido muchas cosas que jamas pense que ocurririan, pero bueno debemos adaptarnos a los nuevos tiempos, como dicen…al menos ya estas huraño**

**-mejor callate si no quieres morir en la proxima comida?**

**-me estas amenazando con envenenar mi comida?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro el pelilavanda**

**-como crees, yo no puedo caer tan bajo…-respondio tambien con una sonrisa**

**-extrañaba a este Kai…**

**-la vida es cambiante, como ya lo podras ver y lo que sucedió con Maxie, me habrio los ojos, siendo huraño con ustedes no conseguia nada, a pesar de que tu sabes que para mi no es facil cambiar, por la forma en que fui criado, pero en el intento esta la gracia…**

**-eso es bueno en ti, pero bueno…te parece si vamos a visitar a nuestro rubio, pues según Rei, esta mucho mejor…**

**-si, pero promero comamos, no creo que tu puedas sobrevivir sin comer algun dia de tu vida…-susurro Kai mientras comia tranquilamente. Habia pasado una fuerte prueba con todo eso, tan solo esperaba, poder pasar la mayor prueba y poder rescatar a su pequeño angel de las manos de aquel tipo tan despreciable, que concentraba todo su odio**

**-espero que esa mirada sicopata no sea para mi…**

**-como quisieras..**

**-sabes como esta seiryu / dragoon?**

**-hace poco estuve conversando con dranzer / suzaki, se encuentra mucho mejor, pero lo ha dejado de ver por su propio bien, yo he estado viendo a la bestia bit de takao…sinceramente, no queda ningun recondito lugar de racionalidad, es simplemente instintos, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue haberlo dejado encerrado, pues si no hubiera sido muy peligroso para todos, como podras darte cuenta**

**-para ti todo el mundo es un peligro…**

**-mejor callate y vamos a verlo si es lo que te intriga ruso intruso…-siseo Kai mientras se levantaba para salir**

**-no soy un ruso intruso lo unico es que quiero saber que pasa, pues hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo y ya se me habia hecho costumbre ver a nuestras bestias bit por aquí dando vuelta..**

**-lo mas probable es que la tuya ha estado dando vuelta, pues las demas lo unico que hacen es esforzarce en entrenar**

**-te encanta molestarme Kai, a veces me pregunto si te gusto…**

**-primero muerto mi estimado Kuskenov…**

**-me honras tus palabras, mi querido amigo, y que hacemos en el sotano del doyo?-preguntpo contrariado mientras esperaba que ai habriera una puerta**

**-donde crees que tengo a una bestia bit, sicopata con instintos asesinos y sin una pisca de racionalidad…acaso crres que lo iba a tener en el patio para que aspirara el aroma de la libertad, sinceramente me soprendes brian, quizas tantos pensamientos libidinosos te han fundido el cerebro que tienes**

**-como quisieras que eso sucediera…pero que demonios es esto?-pregunto sorprendido, mientras que Kai encendia las luces**

**-como ves esto es un laboratorio de ultima generacion, compuesto por diferentes equipos que van chequeando en todo momento el estado de seiryu…**

**-se parece a…**

**-si, es el mismo tipo de procedimiento que era sometido Yuriv, para aumentar sus capacidad, solo que en este caso es para mantener a raya, cualquier fluctuación que se pueda suscitar, como podras preguntarte, lo mantenemos sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, solo cuando necesitamos realizar algunas pruebas no le administramos las drogas necesarias, es cuando le mostramos imágenes de takao, de si mismo o de suzaku/drancer para ver que tipos de reacciones tiene y si va desevolucioando o nuestros intentos tienen éxito**

**-y lo tienen o no?-pregunto mientras posaba una de sus manos en el tanque donde se encontraba la bestia bit, parecia que esta dormida y tranquila, pero aquellas alas en su espalda le recordaban lo que realmente ocurria**

**-en un principio, poco tiempo después de ocurrido el incidente que aparecieron sus alas, el me pidio expresamente que lo encerrara, como fuera posible, pues el sabia que no pasaria mucho hasta que no recordara nada ni a nadie, por lo cual rapidamente mande a traer todos estos equipos desde la abadia, como ya podras fijarte, son los mismos, peor esta vez estan siendo utilizados para fines de cierta forma buenos, que es mantener estable a seiryu/dragoon…como te iba diciendo en un comienzo, nuestros experimentos no daban muchos resultados, pues cada dia perdia algun recuerdo importante, pero gracias a kenni, logramos reproducir una droga que reprodujera las reacciones que se formaban en la corteza de su cerebro cada vez que veia una imagen de takao, drancer o de si mismo, por lo cual hemos logrado en los ultimos 2 meses mantenerlos estable**

**-ha que te refieres con estable? Que tipos de recuerdos conserva?-pregunto mientras revisaba unos resultados de alguna prueba**

**-no ha olvidado su pasado, lo que es, pero si cualquier forma de comunicaron o expresión que es lo que realmente nos complica, sabe quien es, quien es takao y quien es suzaku, que es la meta que teniamos, pues esos 3 recuerdos, son os que sostienen a los demas, fueron varios dias de analizis, para poder llegar a este tipo de conclusiones, con esos 3 tipos de recuerdos hemos logrado mantener a salvo sus recuerdos he incluso su cerebro, pues ese tipo de amnesia, esta trayendo serios daños a su cerebro, pero gracias a lo cuidados necesarios hemos logrado en ese sentido curarlo, es decir secuelas neurologicas, no va a tener ni algun tipo de retraso….-suspiro, mientras miraba al chico dentro del tanque, que poseia un extraño liquido verdoso**

**-pero?...-pregunto Brian sabiendo que no todo podia ser bueno**

**-no podemos desbloqueaer los recuerdos que ya han sido bloqueados, aun no encontramos la forma, por lo cual estamos en un punto muerto…**

**-esto es lo que hacias cada vez que te encerrabas en tu cuarto…**

**-si, me iba a mi cuarto y luego salia para bajar al sotano donde cada noche viene kenni, para realizar diferentes análisis y pruebas, pues debemos mantenerlo en constante observación**

**-se puede decir que esta estable, pero no expresa emociones…**

**-a simple vista no, pero a nivel cerebral si, que es lo mas importante…**

**-en que momento te volviste cientifico mi estimado Kai?...**

**-en el momento que intentaron destruirme por primera vez…**

**-mi ultima pregunta, pues tenemos que ir a ver a maixe….han encontrado alguna información sobre esas extrañas alas que tiene en la espalda**

**-si y no….-respondio mientras cerraba la puerta y subian para salir al hospital**

**-esa no es una reswpuesta que espere de ti**

**-pues es lo que sucede, encontramos información sobre aquellas alas, pero no lo que quisieras, aquellas alas, como habia dicho seiryu/dragoon, son símbolo de poder, en su cuerpo estaban reprimirdas o bloqueadas como lo quieras tomar, pero shadow, no se ocmo lo hizo, destruyo aquella inhibición, provocando un total problema de autoinmunidad, pues de momento el cuerpo de Seiryu/dragoon rechaza aquellas alas, pues no las considera propias, esto se debe a que aparecen con ciertas proteinas que se forman al llegar a una etapa de conocimientos y poder…**

**-entonces según lo que me estas diciendo aun no logran descifrar el inhibidor y si el caso de no desaparecer aquellas proteinas para que su cuerpo no se autodestruya…**

**-veo que tu cerebro no esta tan afectado como pensaba….**

**-si, bueno cambiando de tema…que piensas acerca de nuestro combate…yo he estado pensando y creo que lo mas seguro es que nos ponga a bey batallar con aquella persona importante para nosotros…**

**-tambien habia pensado en aquella posibilidad y viniendo de el, la encuentro la mas logica y obvia, un golpe sicologico fuerte…pero ya me he preparado para aquello**

**-mentalizar solo al enemigo, no a ellos….bastante calculador de tu parte mi estimado Kai…**

**-es solo pensar en las posibilidades y ya llegamos, la habitación 245, verdad?**

**-exactamente….**

** Subieron unos cuantos pisos, hasta llegar a la habitación, 245 la cual se encontraba en total silencio, cosa un poco extraña, entraron con cuidado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Maxie despierto mirando a Rei dormir, era una sorpresa, pues el rubio cada vez que iban estaba o dormido o dormido, aunque quizas se debia a que siempre iban muy entrada la tarde…**

**-hola chicos..-saludo en un susurro el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban**

**-como estas yanquie?-pregunto Brian notando al igual que Kai la incomodidad del rubio**

**-pues se puede decir que bien, según el medico**

**-no nos referimos a eso maxie, si no a otras cosa la cual tu sabes perfectamente, verdad?-pregunto directamente el Hiwatari**

**-siempre tan directo Kai…**

**-estoy mejor, y me siento muy mal por lo que hice, no debi haber hecho eso jamas…debi pensar en ustedes**

**-mira si te hubieras muerto, aceptaria tus disculpas, pero como no lo estas, eso no vale, nosotros te dejamos de lado, pensando que no te afectaria el estilo de vida que estabamos llevando, pero por lo que sucedió tu no estas preparado para ello…-afirmo Kai, mirando a los azules ojos del rubio que le recordaban tanto a Takao**

**-lo siento…**

**-pasado, pasado es ahora, tan solo debemos enfocarnos en nuestra beybatalla, que es lo mas importante en estos momentos, sin desmerecer tu condición, pero rei va a estar a tu lado, pues se dio cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo-finalizo Brian, mientras miraba despreocupado por la ventana**

**-si, pero…-intento rebatir**

**-nosotros nos lo arreglaremos perfectamente solos y nada de peros, ya nos bastaron los peros de Rei…-sentencio un poco fastidiado**

**-esta bien…-susurro derrotado el rubio**

**-lo unico que debes hacer es estar recuperado para el dia del encuentro nada mas, lo unico que debemos hacer es esperar…-susurro para si Kai mientras veia, como las nubes cubrian el cielo azul…**

** El dia de la beybatalla**

**-es el dia…-susurro brian al amanecer de aquel dia…**

**-el dia que definira nuestras vidas, hoy nuestro destino tiene solo dos posibilidades, una bañada de luz y otra atormentada por la oscuridad y el mal, solo una sera elegida…**

**-y la luz debe ganar o todos nuestros sueños estaran destruidos…no habra un mañana para nosotros…**

**-es mejor partir, ya que un dia largo nos espera…-finalizo Kai antes de salir de doyo seguido por Brian y Hiro**

**En el beyestadio**

**-buenas dias beyfanaticos, hoy tenemos un encuentro que definira nuestras vidas y no lo diga para darle mas emocion si no, porque es la verdad, una gran amenaza nos acecha y ha tomado como aliados a la fuerza a nuestros mejores beyguerreros, es por eso que debemos pensar y dar los mejores deseos para nuestros jóvenes muchachos que hoy daran todo por nosotros y para nuestro futuro…-narraba el mas famoso narrador del mundo ( en realidad no recuerdo el nombre )**

**-bueno chicos ya estamos aquí y no hay otra oportunidad debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, nuestro futuro esta en nuestras manos…-decia Hiro para darle animos a los chicos**

**-pero que es lo que aparece por el techo del beyestadio…parece que son los luchadores de shadow, el hombre que ha desafiado al mundo entero para sumirlo en la oscuridad…**

**-parece que shadow ha dicho mas de lo que esperábamos…-ironizo Kai mientras veia como 3 chicos con capuchas oscuras cain desde el techo cerca del estadio, sin presentar rasguño alguno al caer al piso..**

**-pero quienes son estos encapuchados?!!!**

**-son mis beyluchadores….-s escucho una fria y horrenda voz retumbar por todo el estadio estremeciendo a todos los presentes-apareciando un encapuchado mas al lado de los 3 chicos…simplemente habia aparecido de la nada**

**-les presento a quienes ustedes ya conocen, pero que ahora estan a mi servicios…-siseo mientras se retiraba a su lado del estadio, quitandose los chicos sus capuchas….el estadio mismo contenio el aliento al ver quienes eran los que combatian al lado del mal….**

** Takao iba vestido de unos pescadores ajustados que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas de color negro y a unas botas de color sangre, junto a una bluza estilo chino de un hermoso color blanco con un dragon rojo que albergaba todo su pecho…su cabello ahora corto y negro resaltaba aquellos ojos que no eran de el, frios, llenos de odio y de color morado…Yuriv, iba vestido con ropas parecidas a las de takao, solo que sus pantalones eran hasta el suelo, de color blanco y su camisa de color negro con un ninfa en el pecho….sus ojos frios no se comparaban en nada a aquel color morado que solo demostraban sed de sangre. Un poco mas atrás se encontraba brooklyn que vestia igual que en su ultimo encuentro con Takao, pero sus ropas esta vez eran negras como las noche y sus ojos con sentimientos oscuros, que se enmarcaban con aquel color morado…eso fue lo peor que pudieron presenciar los beyguerreros, antes que el mediodia callera en el estadio**

**-esto es la guerra shadow…-susurro Kai**

**-acabas de elgir tu peor destino…-el odio y la ira se reflejaban en los rostros de ambos rusos…**

** La batalla final estaba por dar inicio**

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

EL dolor de una derrota

Capitulo IX: A un paso?

-niños y niñas esto es increíble, los mejores beyluchadores del mundo se encuentran en este beyestadio y mas encima están luchando en bandos diferentes, es lo mas extraño que puede estar sucediendo, pues hace un par de meses ellos mismos jugaban en un mismo bando, por los mismo objetivos y metas, que habrá pasado entre ellos, para que se hayan producido este tipo de quiebres?...es algo que descubriremos en el desenlace de estos combates, por lo cual no aparten las miradas de estos competidores, que merecen todo el respeto del mundo, vamos chicos démosles ánimos a nuestros equipos!!!-gritaba el animador ( sigo sin recordar su nombre)

-vamos!!!!-gritaba eufórico el publico, pero ellos no sabían en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo, pues lo que ahí iba a ocurrir era algo, realmente peligroso que decidiría muchas cosas en aquel mundo, cosas que iban mucho mas allá de lo que ellos podrían comprender.

-esto se esta complicando a cada momento..-susurro fastidiado bryan, mientras miraba a Yuriv, que no miraba a ningún lado en particular

-se lo que sientes, pero debemos ser fuertes, debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para esto, si no, no sacaremos nada, pues si no estamos a nuestro cien por ciento nos derrotaran fácilmente y si eso sucede, será el fin para todos nosotros, debemos dejarlos lo suficientemente, débiles para que podamos después concentrarnos solamente en shadow…-susurro serio Hero

-así es, cualquier movimiento que no demos bien, podrá ser perfectamente nuestra derrota-acoto fríamente Kai mientras posaba sus rojos azules en la figura de Takao, que lo miraba sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en sus ojos, pero el sabia que había algo dentro de ellos, algo que aun intentaba por salir a la luz, su verdadero Takao, y el lucharía por el, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida

-mejore recordemos por que estamos aquí, lo mejor será empezar con esto, pues cada vez me crispan mas los nervios con sus ojos…-dijo hastiado Bryan mientras hacia tronar sus puños

-no te impacientes Kuzquenov, recuerda que es lo que ellos quieren, debemos ser mucho mas astutos que ellos, así será nuestra única forma de vencer, ya que ellos son realmente fuertes, y no sabemos que pudieron haber estado haciendo en estos últimos seis meses, son enemigos ahora desconocidos para nosotros, es de lo único que debemos preocuparnos, se que es reiterativo, pero cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos esta fuera de lugar en estos momentos

-no tienes por que decirlo, cualquier tipo de pensamiento fue olvidado en mi mente, ya que me robaron lo que provocaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento…-dijo furioso el ruso pelilavanda

-sabes, eso sonó muy entupido…muy propio de ti…

-que quieres Hiwatari que te golpee, por andar analizando cada frase que digo??-grito furioso

-recuerda a quien debes enfocar tu furia…

-ya…

-buenos chicos ya que hemos esperado tanto tiempo, por que no mejor vemos, que nos tiene preparada nuestra maquina de sorteo, para este encuentro, ustedes saben que esta maquina es al azar, así que veamos que gran beybatalla nos esperan, además este encuentro es con un mejor de 3 encuentros!!!!!

Y así fue como en la gran pantalla de estadio las imágenes de los 6 beyluchadore aparecían gran velocidad, para ver quienes serian los que se batirían a duelo, realmente eran momento de alta tensión, pues cualquier cosa podía suceder en esos momentos

-y ya lo pueden ver los primeros en luchar serán Brooklyn y Hero…ambos luchadores que en el pasado fueron amigos, pero que ahora están luchando en bandos diferentes, que nos deparara esta beybatalla?, es difícil de predecir, pero de lo que si les puedo decir, que será un encuentro emocionante y lleno de adrenalina, pues estos chicos dejaran todo en el plato así que, que esperamos para darles nuestros ánimos para que cada uno de lo mejor de si!!!!

-"amigos…aun recuerdos cuando lo conocí…como olvidarlo, me pregunto si alguna vez podré decirlo que siento por el, me pregunto por que me habré enamorado de un niño…si es mayor que Takao, por un par de años…es simplemente un niño…que desastre, pero que le voy a hacer, ahora solo me dedicare a luchar para salvarlo, después me preocupare si le digo o no, lo único importante es salvarlos…de aquel demente"-con estos pensamientos Hero comenzó a caminar en dirección al plato, ningún otro pensamiento perturbaba su mente, el debía salvarlo, si en eso se le iba la vida, que así fuera, su hermano ya era grande a pesar de la condición que se encontraba ya había alguien que lo podría cuidar si a el le sucediera algo, estaba decidido, el lo daría todo en la batalla, pues si no, seria una deshonra para el, que ya se encontraba parado uno frente al otro.

Ambo se miraban, pero al parecer solo uno intentaba mirar mas allá, de los ojos del otro, pues Brooklyn no miraba nada en especial, realmente miraba la nada, inclusos sus ojos no demostraban sentimiento alguno o expresión, nada, todo se había resumido a un cuerpo sin emociones ni sentimientos, un títere a la merced de un espíritu lleno de venganza.

-preparados,…ya!!!-grito el comentarista alentando a todo el estadio a gritar

-…--ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera la famosa frase que todo beyluchador gritaba, no era un juego de diversión era un juego prácticamente de vida o muerte y también de sentimientos que ellos estaban jugando, pues simplemente era un juego mental que llevaba meses desarrollándose, y ahora el era el simple desenlace de todo, aquí se demostraría quien había sido el vencedor.

Los beyblades se azotaban sin tregua alguna, con instintos homicidas, ninguno quería ceder ante el contrincante, no había margen para errores todo debía ser calculado, para un perfecto resultado, no podía hacer la mas mínima compasión contra el enemigo, aquel ser que lo había dañado, que lo había lastimado, nada podía sacar este tipo de pensamientos de la mente de Brooklyn, su mente había sido influenciada a tal nivel, que cada cosa que hacia tenia un, porque , un motivo, el cual debía ser analizado fríamente, para no cometer errores, pues el error era algo que un humano con sentimientos haría, no alguien como el, que dentro de si no cabían ese tipo de pensamientos o parámetros.

La lucha era dura y sin tregua, cada uno esforzándose, para ganar terreno, pero era algo sumamente difícil, pues ambos luchaban al máximo, sin dar terreno alguno al enemigo, pues eso eran, aunque doliera, eran enemigos, que debían luchar entre ellos.

El beyestadio estaba enardecido, los asistentes estaban divididos, entre los equipos, pues a pesar de gustar de algún beyluchador, no entendían sus razones, la distribución de cada equipo era confusa, para que decir sin argumento alguno basado en los sucesos de eventos anteriores, era un acontecimiento sin precedente, lo que dejaba enrarecido el ambiente.

-"llevamos varios minutos en la misma situación, impulsando los beyblades contra el otro, pero esto no puede ser tan simple hay algo mas allá, dentro de todo esto, lo presiento..es extraño, el no es el que lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, le gusta acechar, intimidar, hacer sufrir a su contrincante, pero ahora lo único que hemos hecho es luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no calza con su forma de luchar…no puedo creer que estos meses allá cambiado a tal grado, este no es el brooklyn que yo conozco…por que habrá cambiado tanto si defendía, tan bien su estilo de lucha…debo hacerlo volver…no importa como..quizás si sigo esta misma estrategia me rebele su verdadera estrategia, aunque es una táctica peligrosa y poco predecible, pero debo arriesgarme…si no podré formar un ataque de contra ataque, debo atacarlo…aunque sea una idea estupida y sin sentido, ya que ellos conoces nuestra forma de luchar, pero en nosotros también ha pasado el tiempo, así que las cartas no están en favor de nadie, pero a decir verdad la presión sicológica es un buena arma…me pregunto si será mejor atacar con algún ataque o reforzar la fuerza de metaldriguer…lo bueno es que logramos realizar ataquen sin siquiera decirlos en voz, alta, un alto grado de concentración con nuestras bestias bit…ataque metaldriguer!!!-y mientras lo hacia en su mente, su beyblade arremetía con fuerza el beyblade del pelirrojo

Era un luchar sin cuartel, ambos luchaban con fuerza bruta, es decir el primero que no pudiera resistir la presión, perdería, era algo muy extraño, pues no era propio de sus estilos de batalla, pero eso no les importaba, solo en sus mentes existía el objetivo, y este era ganar como fuera lugar, pues significa mucho.

Los minutos pasaban y el encuentro iba parejo no parecia que uno de los dos fuera a ganar…nada..hasta que brooklyn llamo a su bestia bit

-zeus aparece…-fueron palabras sin sentimientos, palabras muertas, algo que hizo doler el pecho a Hiro, su pequeño se estaba perdiendo…no lo podía permitir….ante el apareció la bestia bit de brooklyn…la recordaba, pero estaba seguro que esa no era, su pelaje era completamente negro…al igual que las ropas del pelinaranja…esto no podía ir mas allá, estaba aburrido, tantos meses sufriendo en silencio pensando que estaba mal amar, a un casi niño, pues quizás tu viera 17 años, le crispaba los nervios, tanto tiempo para sumir sus sentimientos y ahora que lo tenia tan cerca este no lo reconocía, si no mas bien luchaba contra el era algo que no podía soportar…era demasiado sufrimiento y el estaba aburrido de todo eso, ya no mas…

-ya no mas!!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus beyblade comenzaba a brillar, dejando salir a su bestia bit, tan majestuosa e imponente que dejo sin aliento a los presentes pues ambas bestias bit, creaban tal presión en el ambiente, tanta tensión que era extraño, iba mas allá de un simple encuentro entre enemigos, había algo oculto en todo ello

-…-algo en los ojos de brooklyn cambio, era algo casi imperceptible, pero para Hiro no lo era…había surgido un pequeño brillo en ellos, aun podía salvarlo…el quería ser salvado…debía salvarlo, a pesar del cansancio que tenia por permanecer tanto tiempo en combate, pues realmente llevaban mucho tiempo batallando, pero para el tiempo no pasaba admirando al pequeño pelinaranja que estaba frente de el, el corazon de brooklyn le estaba pidiendo ayuda después de tanto tiempo, queria paz en su corazon ye l no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ayudarlo

-destroza y liquida..-fue un susurro casi imperceptible..mientras que la bestia de brooklyn se acercaba para dar el golpe gracia, el lo sabia, era algo casi irreal, pero sabia que brooklyn estaba esperándolo , lo sabia y no iba a flaquear…lentamente metaldrguier comenzó a formal miles de dagas de metal a su al redero que a gran velocidad fueron cayendo sobre Zeus y también alrededor de brooklyn sabia que era una jugada arriesgada, pero que iba a tomar.

Se escucho una gran explosión que callo al estadio completo…todos contenían el aliento para saber que había ocurrido hasta que en la pantalla del beyestadio salio la repetición antes de la explosión, el beyblade de brooklyn salía disparado del plato lacerando su mejilla, pero salvándolo…

El estadio rompió en aplausos y vitoreos, pero a el no le importaba, por lo cual tomo su beyblade y corrió en dirección, a su pelinaranja, el cual se encontraba en el piso, inconciente, a pesar de que ninguna de todas las cuchillas había caído en su bello cuerpo, la presión sicológica que shadow mantenía sobre el había sido mucho mas de lo que su cuerpo había podido soportar.

-ahora veras que nadie te lastimara, yo te cuidare aunque tu no lo sepas…-susurro hiro, mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla, por la cual rodó una tibia mejilla…no sabia que pensar ante eso, pero prefirió esperar, por lo cual tomo en brazos a Brooklyn y se lo llevo junto a el, pues de el no se volvería a separar.

-que beybatalla mas emocionante mis queridos espectadores, la adrenalina fluye por nuestras venas, es increíble!!!-y los comentarios seguían, pero en el lado de contrario a shadow el silencio persistía, pero era uno agradable, era un apoyo silencioso a Hiro y el lo sabia…solo esperaba que los otros tuvieran mas suerte

-la contienda va 1 a 0. ahora veremos quienes serán los siguientes en competir…!!!-y los beyluchadoree aparecían y desaparejan quedando solo 2, definiendo el segundo encuentro-yuriv Ivanov y Boris kuzkenov

-jamás me volverá a gustar mi nombre…-susurro hastiado el pelilavanda mientras avanzaba seguro al plato, frente a el se acercaba el pelirrojo impávido…lo que le daba un toque de elegancia único-solo yo puedo pensar ese tipo de cosas en estos momento…aunque es verdad, se ve tan hermoso con ese traje…no debo pensar fríamente, su cuerpo no me debe perturbar, soy un hombre frío y sin sentimientos y…

-no te pongas estupido por ver su cuerpo, por favor!!!!-grito kai mas atrás

-retrasado no digas esa estupideces, que te pasa, se te salio un tornillo, o lo frío se te quito?!!-grito furioso, mientras veía asesinamente al otro chico

-es solo cosa de verte!!

-mejor cállate baboso o quieres que le diga a su hermano lo que piensas todas las noches o no..mejor le digo lo que dices en sueños!!!-grito malignamente

-tu eres peor pervertido que yo!!!!-grito a pesar del fuerte sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas

-ahh lo reconoces!!!, siempre lo supe tras tu mascara de chico malo, jajaj a mi ojo calculador no te escondes!!-grito con el puño en alto

-…-Kai tan solo se acerco quedando al lado de este- te has fijado que hemos gritado esa sarta de estupideces, en un lugar publico?

-…mmm no era difícil de descubrir, no te preocupes después diré que te drogue…

-imbecil…-susurro con odio antes de volver con el resto de los chicos

-si yo también te quiero..-susurro para volver su mirada al pelirrojo -gracias Kai-susurro bajito, pues gracias al medio ruso había logrado quitarse ese extraño nerviosismo que había crecido de la nada y le fastidiaba de verdad. Se encontraban frente a frente, pero la distancia que los alejaba era inmensa, ignorando la vacía mirada del pelirrojo, estiro un poco sus músculos, pues sabia lo brutal que podía llegar a ser ese pequeño ruso que tenia enfrente, y aunque lo hiciera llorar, se lo llevaría…sabia perfectamente lo que sentía y lo que iba a ser, si no dejaba de llamarse como se llamaba, a pesar de que no era un nombre que le gustara de feliz vida, pero no se quejaba.-bueno ya estamos aquí empecemos con todo esto…-susurro antes de sonreír siniestramente y lanzar a la vez su beyblade como Yuriv.

El beyblade del pelilavanda callo con brutalidad sobre el del pelirrojo, cortándole inmediatamente la mejilla la cual comenzó a sangrar

-pero que pena…recién empezamos a batallar y le sangra la mejilla de porcelana tan frágil…que pena, quizás no alcancemos a divertirnos…-hablo socarronamente aunque interiormente se debatía, pero debía ser fuerte –me pregunto si te ataco nuevamente resistirás, que me dices…destruye…amigo mío…-sabia como provocarlo y también sentía como la temperatura iba descendiendo, esto se estaba poniendo a cada minuto mejor…pues lentamente estaba sacando a yuriv de aquella inconciencia..jamás había sido muy bueno para soportarlo cuando se ponía pesado…

-…-si cualquier persona lo mirara, diría que no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, pero el que lo conocía desde pequeño, podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos, lo que sentía a pesar de lo frío que estaban sus ojos…

-tritura a su nueva bestia bit, si quieres mátala no me importa..tortúrala…susurro con odio, mientras su bestia salía, falborg saliendo en todo su esplendor con sus grandes alas blancas….cada vez que las miradas recordaba a su tesoro y mas odio crecía dentro de el, pues culpa de esa maldita bestia bit su pequeño sufría al ver a su protegido en ese estado..eso lo sulfuraba a niveles increíbles…

-primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo Brian

-valla, pensé que nunca me hablarías por mi nombre….-susurro, mientras concentraba sus fuerzas en localizar la bestia de yuriv, pues la había detectado de un principio, el la había liberado desde el inicio y lentamente estaba apareciendo y el no quería que esa bestia bit repulsiva apareciera, sabia que yuriv era mas fuerte que iba costarle acabar con ella, pero lo disfrutaría mucho…-a la derecha de yuriv, esta muy cerca la maldita es una hembra creo…ten cuidado de no dañarlo mucho…al parecer inconcientemente se esta conteniendo…

Y a los pocos segundos de haber recibido la información se encontraba a unos centímetros del pelirrojo que ni se inmuto, ante el grito aterrador que se escucho a su lado, pues Brian había acertado, al lado de yuriv, había una especia de hada de hielo…completamente de blanco con ojos rojos, que en su vientre era atravesada por una de las garras de falborg…

-pensé que serias una contrincante mas fuerte…

-maldito…-susurro ella antes de comenzar a atacar con hielo a la bestia volador

-por favor eso jamás me lastimaran, no se compara a la de mi pareja…muérete de una maldita vez, y rápidamente comenzó a dar zarpasos en su cuerpo…era un escena bastante escalofriante, pues la iba destrozando lentamente, con placer, y muchos de los asistentes, no pudieron resistir la visión

-veo que las bestias bit que elegiste no eran muy fuertes o nosotros nos volvimos demasiado fuertes..o quizás ellos aun tienen sus almas intactas maldita bestias?

-muere!!!-se escucho la voz femenina, antes que una estaca de hielo se enterrara en un costado de brian, el cual la miro socarronamente

-esto no me va a a doler mas de lo que a ti te va a doler..-susurro antes que falborg realizara su ataque definitivo, haciendo desaparecer a aquella arpía, nuevamente una gran explosión se desarrollo haciendo imposible la visión de los presentes, menos para brian que se acerco a yuriv que había caído de rodillas y se encontraba en la misma situación

-ya veras que todo se solucionara..-susurro mientras le acariciaba la maltrecha mejilla, pues a pesar de todo había recibido mucho daño…el muy maldito había único demasiado a las bestias bit con sus protegidos

-…-y por primera vez en toda el encuentro, Yuriv había depositado su vista en sus ojos….

-pronto volverás a ser tu…-le dijo mientras lo acercaba a su pecho…ahí pudo sentir tibias lagrimas mojar su ropa…no te preocupes Kai ayudara a Takao u destruiremos a esa bestia…

-e..estas..he..ri…do-fue el débil susurro que escucho-estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero tan solo lo levanto, mientras este se abrazaba a su cuello, ocultando el rostro en su pecho

-no te preocupes y mejor descansa…-le susurro mientras avanzaba, y descendía del plato acercándose a sus compañeros de equipo, principalmente a Kai-ahora Kai todo esta en tus manos…tenemos la batalla casi ganado, pero hay otra muy distinta que tu debes ganar…serás capaz de ganarla o el se perderá completamente?-le pregunto antes de seguir y sentarse, para atender su herida.

-tenlo por seguro que seré capaz…-susurro mientras emprendía el camino al plato y a la batalla mas grande de su vida

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

**El dolor de una derrota**

_Capitulo X : Normalidad_

Como pueden ver espectadores esta es una batalla absoluta, donde se tiene que ganar todos los combates, los beybrakers ya han ganado dos de los tres combates, pero en el siguiente, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, ya que se encuentra el dos veces campeón mundial Takao Kinomiya, pero no deben desanimarse su contrincante es Kai Hiwatari el segundo del mundo y uno de los mejores luchadores.

Las palabras del exterior no permitieron que KAi perdiera la concentración, debía estar completamente segundo de lo que iba a hacer, si no perdería a la persona mas importantes para y ese error en esos momentos no estaba permitido, pues ya que una vez había ocurrido y mucho dolor le había traído, por eso iban a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-te encuentras listo Suzaku, debemos poner todo de nuestro lado, recuerda que Takao como Seyriu están en nuestras manos, si no nosotros les fallamos se perderán completamente

-"Lo se…siento que tengas que pasar por esto, si tan solo lo hubiera eliminado milenios atrás esto no estaría ocurriendo…"

-Sabes que el hubiera no existe, las probabilidades de que esto ocurriera, no podían ser imaginables, para ustedes, pero ahora tenemos el poder en nuestras manos para que sepan con el espíritu del viento no deben meterse…

-"Hasta el final…"

-Aunque la vida se nos valla en eso.-dijo mientras se acercaba al plato.

Había practicado meses no tenia nada que temer, lo daría todo en el plato, si eso significaba su propia vida, que así fuera, tan solo se lamentaría el no habérsele declarado.

-Ya estamos en el ter5cer encuentro entre Kai y Takao, Suzaku versus Seyriu ¡Quien Serra el vencedor? Lo sabremos dentro de poco

Takao se encontraba frente a Kai como si este no se encontrara realmente frente a su persona, simplemente estaba ahí esperando algo, pero el pelinegro se enfureció mas con aquella actitud, se preguntaba si ya no era suficiente para Takao, siempre había tenido que lidiar con su carácter incluso sus traiciones para que ahora tuviera que pelear con sus amigos, quizás luchar con el no seria tan fácil, pero eso no significaba que no lo salvaría

No supo en que momento la batalla comenzó, pero podía sentir la presión en el ambiente, la tensión entre los beyblade, la fuerza demoledora con la cual atacaba Takao, y era mucho mayor que la ultima vez que lo enfrento, podría ver un profundo odio, en aquellas iris moradas, sonrió con ironía, ya que su color de ojos mas el de takao daba ese color, al parecer estar juntos jamás seria una opción compatible.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Hiwatari?-pregunto fríamente en una actitud de total arrogancia

-Nada, pequeño tan solo pienso en la mejor forma de humillarte y sin tantas que me hace gracias, pues no se cual elegir…

-No me hagas reír, ya veras realmente quien será el ultimo en reírse-siseo enojado –ATACA DEATH!!!

Al gritar aquello un aura negro envolvió a su beyblade, que se impulso con fuerza contra el beyblade de Kai, el cual sintió una presión increíble, que lentamente lo estaba haciendo retroceder, la velocidad del viento era inmensa, muy poco era lo que podía hacer, sin protegerse los ojos.

-Suzaku!!!-grito y flamas de fuego rodearon su beyblade rojo, haciendo retroceder al peliazul, las llamas de fuego se unieron al viento formando un solo gran tornado, el viento vitalizaba al fuego.

Los beyblades iban girando uno frente al otro como si estuvieran analizándose, Cada beyblade se encontraba atento a los movimientos del otro, el estadio que les había tocado era mucho mas grande y ovalada y sin obstáculos.

-Vamos Kai ni siquiera he liberado a mi bestia bit y esto es todo tu poder?-pregunto burlonamente

-Ja, niñato crees que con aquellas tecnicas me vas a vencer?

-creo que no te has fijado bien, mi estimado Kai…-susurro mientras movía suavemente sus caderas

-…-ante aquello abrió los ojos como platos, había sido un entupido-Suzaku maniobra evasiva, salta!!!-grito milésimas de segundos antes que una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasara por la base del beyestadio, sino hubiera saltado la ráfaga hubiera destruido el eje rotatorio, las cosas se estaban volviendo complicadas.

-Fuiste rápido con tu beyblade, pero olvidaste otra cosa…

-No serás…-y antes que pudiera terminar una potente ráfaga lo golpeo botándolo y haciéndolo rodar. Se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, el ruido era ensordecedor , si seguía así iba quedar sordo , y aquella velocidad del viento era tal que era horrible, además verdaderos látigos azotaban su cuerpo, pero eso no lo iba a a medentrar, con esfuerzo se levanto, quedando bastante agachado, en su ropa se podían ver restos de cortes y rastros de sangre, incluso sobre su ceja izquierda un profundo corte sangraba, pero igualmente se levanto y volvió a su posición delante de Takao, que lo miraba divertido.

-Creo que eso no fue suficiente para ti, pensaba que eras mas listo

_-…"Maldita sea, con este corte no puedo ver bien…__además uno de los golpes me rompió alguna costillas y tan solo es aire!!!! No podré seguir así por mucho tiempo sus ataques tienen mucha potencia y aun no ha liberado su bestia bit…"_

_-_Quieres que libere mi bestia bit? Pero te vas a encontrar en desventaja-susurro falsamente preocupado- DEATH APARECE!!!-grito mientras que de su beyblade salía una luz morado oscuro, de la cual lentamente se podía distinguir un cuerpo, medianamente humanoide, el cuerpo de un chico de cabello azul oscuro largo hasta la cintura, en vez de manos tenia unas garras enormes un poco mas debajo de las pantorrillas, sus pies asemejaban a las garras de una águila, de su espalda emergían unas enormes alas machadas en sangre, que le daban un aspecto terroríficas y de su cabeza salían otro par de alas, la bestia bit se veía sumamente triste y sus ojos azules se veían vacíos y sin vida.

Sin que llamara a Dranzer, este salio de inmediato de su beyblade, quedando frente a aquella bestia bit, estaba sumamente sorprendido, mucho mas que Kai, pues era verdad que era idéntico a Seyriu, pero ahí se escondía algo mas.

-¿Sorprendido por el parecido? Me creerías si cada vez que seyriu perdía sus recuerdos Death se hacia mas fuerte…

-No pude ser…es Seyriu en su máximo nivel de poder-susurro incrédulo Suzaku

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Kai, que sentía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta de aquello

-Cuando Seyriu fue obligado a evolucionar a su etapa de dragón legendario el supero aquella etapa a la cual solo unos pocos llegan, es la humanoide que concentra en sus cuerpos humanos todo su poder legendario mas las habilidades humanoides, es imposible vencerlo en mi estado actual, es un nivel demasiado inferior…

-¡Que? El estaba…

-¿En un tanque? Recuerda que el es energía y tienden a ser leales a sus protegidos, que puedo decir…tifón asesino-siseo con maldad

Seyriu levanto levemente una de sus garras de la cual formo una pequeña esfera, la cual se movió rápidamente contra Kai

-NO!!!-fue como en cámara lenta, veía como aquella esfera se acercaba a Kai y el intentaba darle alcance, pero Seyriu se abrazo a el impidiéndole el paso

Kai pudo ver como aquella esfera explotaba a algunos metros de su cuerpo y lo empujaba con una fuerza brutal contra el piso, podía sentir como varios de sus huesos se rompieron por aquella fuerza demoledora, fue solo cosa de segundos, cuando ya se encontraba escupiendo sangre. Sentía el profundo dolor recorrer su cuerpo, era mucho mas grande que cualquier tipo de entrenamiento de la abadía.

Intentaba normalizar su respiración, pero le dolía horrores, su pierna derecha en la pantorrilla lo mas seguro es que estaba quebrada al igual que su brazo izquierdo en varias partes, su brazo derecho quizás estaba algo mejor con alguna fisura, incluso había lastimado en algún grado sus pulmones y quizás su tórax, estaba sumamente lastimado, pues le costaba respirar y sentía que al hacerlo no respiraba lo suficiente, pero aun así se levanto a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, pero sus esfuerzos no impidieron que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

-"Jejeje…no pensé que seria tan rudo…maldición, así no voy a durar nada dentro de nada me va a desmayar y eso significara mi fin, debo concentrarme en darle con mi mejor ataque, debo vencerlo…"-escupió nuevamente ante el horro de los espectadores, incluso dentro de Takao algo se sentía intranquilo-Tornado de fuego!!!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Suzaku no estaba seguro, estaba muy preocupado, pero debía hacerlo por lo cual realizo aquel ataque que tanto habían practicado los últimos meses, que consistía en darle en un solo punto con toda su fuerza y así lo hizo, pero algo lo detuvo antes de tocar a seyriu lanzándolo lejos casi haciéndolo salir del plato, no lo podía creer, lo había detenido con una simple mano…

-No puede ser…-susurro totalmente sorprendido, todos su esfuerzos no valieron de nada, no podía salvar a Takao, estaba mas allá de sus habilidades o poder, no podía creerlo-estaba tan impresionado que cayo de rodillas, mirando incrédulo sus manos-no pude salvarlo…no lo pude salvar…Takao!!!!!-grito totalmente destrozado, mientras las lagrimas corrían libres por sus blancas mejillas.

Estaba ensimismado en su dolor, que no se dio cuenta de las flamas que lentamente lo estaban envolviendo ascendiendo hasta donde se encontraba Suzaku, que rápidamente fue envuelto por aquellas flamas que lo hicieron cambiar a su forma humana, pero no era eso, si no una fusión de su parte bestia con la humana, era su nivel humanoide, mas allá de la legendaria.

Su cabello ahora eran flamas de fuego que se agitaban era verdadero fuego, sus manos eran un poco mas grandes con garras y de sus antebrazos salían sus alas y sus pies estaban envueltos de unas botas de fuego, el gran anhelo de Kai junto a sus sentimientos habían permitido esta transformación, hecho que había dejado completamente desconcertado a Suzaku y a Kai cuando por impulso alzo su vista, aunque Seyriu o Takao no mostraron ningún tipo de reacción ante ello.

-veo Kai que tienes algo mejor para mostrarme

-Así…lo puedes ver Takao ya veras como…te derrotare-el acto de hablar le estaba costando mas de lo esperado-"_Suzaku acaso llegaste a tu nivel humanoide?"-_pregunto Hiwatari mentalmente a su bestia bit

-"_Si estoy sorprendido al igual que tu…peto por tu condición actual no creo que mi energía dure demasiado tiempo, así que lo mejor es terminar pronto este encuentro, tu no puedes continuar por mucho mas tiempo"_

_-"ya lo se no es necesario que me lo repitas…así que atácalo con todo, yo no te detendré…"-_susurro abatido

-esta bien…

Suzaku extendió sus brazos al frente suyo, juntando sus palmas, convirtiéndose sus manos en un extraño cañón, sus alas se movieron a su espalda extendiéndose mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba. El estadio completo se ilumino, mientras Dranzer, avanzaba a increíble velocidad hacia Seyriu.

-Noo…-había protestado Takao, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo quedo inmovilizado, sin poder contrarrestar o esquivar aquel ataque, pues cualquier tipo de conexión con su bestia había sido bloqueada, aquel ataque iba directamente al desvalido de Seyriu.

El impacto causo una gran explosión, además de un gran destello de luz propio de Suzaku, por algunos segundos el estadio se envolvió en un profundo silencio, hasta que el humo comenzó a desaparecer.

El beyblade de Kai seguía girando, en el centro del plato, mientras que Dranzer se encontraba abrazando a Seyriu el cual había escapado de aquel extraño ataque. El cabello de la bestia del viento ahora estaba corto con mechones más largos, dejando ver perfectamente sus alas blancas, su piel se encontraba con un sano color acanelado, sus manos y pies no se veían tan bestiales, pero mantenían aquellos rastros, de su espalda salían unas hermosas alas azul verdoso, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con una polera blanca que le llegaba mas debajo de los glúteos que tenia unas mangas trasparentes de tonalidad celeste, unos pantalones ajustados que se perdían en sus patas, un pequeño collar con una pequeña llama color rojo y este conjunto se completaba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-me salvaste nuevamente…-susurro Seyriu mientras era abrazado por Suzaku ante la atónita mirada de los espectadores.

-siempre lo haría

-no pensé que llegarías tan lejos por mi…hasta el nivel humanoide.

-llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Su conversación siguió, pero las miradas se volcaron a los beyluchadores, Kai se encontraba parado con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mientras que Takao tenia la mirada gacha y se encontraba arrodillado, en sus manos se encontraba su beyblade, Kai solo pudo ver los labios de Takao moverse y algunas lagrimas antes que Takao se desvaneciera en el suelo.

Con todo su esfuerzo intento acercarse a Takao, pero sus piernas le fallaron cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, donde cada fibra de su cuerpo le mando señales de dolor…no escuchaba absolutamente nada….se comenzó a arrastrar para llegar donde Takao, cada vez le costaba mas, hasta que de un momento escucho muchos gritos y después oscuridad sin haber podido alcanzar el peliazul.

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba oscuro, no lograba ver ni sus propias manos, era una oscuridad desesperante, intento caminar, pero no sabia si avanzaba, era como estar suspendido, sin poder nada por ello, de un momento a otro empezó a escuchar murmullos, que cada vez se hicieron mas claros.

-EL no pudo hacer nada…

-Estaba mas allá de sus manos

-Después de aquello tuvo que ser asesinado era un peligro para el mundo

-Es una pena un chico tan joven, lleno de vida muerto por una causa tan injusta

-Además era un chico muy atractivo, a pesar de esa cara de niño que tenia casi todo el tiempo

-Pero es una lastima que Kai no haya podido Salvar a Takao, creo que aun no le han dicho, después de tantos meses…

-Acaso no lo sabes?

-Que cosa?

-Kai Hiwatari, después de ese encuentro se encuentra en coma y desde entonces han pasado mas de 2 años

-Que terrible…

-Eso no es nada, Mitzuhara jamás se repuso de la muerte de Takao y la de Rei, recuerda que Takao fue quien lo mato…al tiempo después se suicido

-Y los rusos, los antiguos amigos de Kai?

-sufrieron la misma suerte que Rei…

La niebla de un momento a otro se disipó, mostrando a Rei, lleno de sangre y muerto, al igual que Yuriv, Brian, Max y Takao, del cual solo podía ver su cabello, pues el resto estaba lleno de sangre

-todo esto sucedió porque perdí….perdí….no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito desesperado, mientras lagrimas de desesperación salían de sus ojos.

-KAI!!!!!!!!-escuchó que alguien le gritaba y abrió los ojos

El techo era blanco, demasiado blanco para su gusto, el olor del lugar era enfermante, lo mas seguro un hospital, se preguntaba que hacia ahí, hizo amago de levantarse, pero sintió miles de punzadas de dolor, por lo cual desistió, aunque sintió un peso extra en su estomago, pero lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no podía ser real, Takao no podía estar durmiendo sobre su estomago con rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

-debo estar muerto…-se dijo a si mismo, pues era la única forma de que el podía ver aquello real.

Aunque volvió a mirar para asegurarse, pero esta vez unos hermosos ojos azules le estaban devolviendo la mirada, soñadores, llenos de alegría. Y Takao se le tiro encima abrazándolo y abriéndole quizás mas de alguna herida en el proceso

-Kai!!! Pensé que no ibas a volver a abrir los ojos, me tenias tan preocupado, digo preocupados-arreglo mientras un tenue sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas-después de todo lo que sucedió en el torneo, pensé que…me ibas a dejar, estabas en esta cama tan pálido…lleno de tubos…-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras tibias lagrimas caían de sus ojos-yo pensé…

-no seas tonto- respondió Kai mientras lo abrazaba, sintiendo el calor del mas pequeño-yo…-si no lo hacia, quizás nunca lo haría, pero al menos ya sabia lo que era abrazarlo- no había forma de que yo muriera Takao, sin antes haberte vuelto a ver asi, lleno de vida, ese fue mi objetivo desde que fuiste secuestrado, me desvivía día a día por ti…pues quería recuperarte…yo te quería de vuelta a mi lado…-susurro recordando aquellos momentos y estrechando un poco mas fuerte a Takao en sus brazos-yo no quería perder a la persona mas importante de mi vida…-ahí estaba, lo había dicho, ahora solo esperaba el rechazo.

-soy la persona mas importante para ti?-pregunto sorprendido, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Kai, lo que descoloco al medio ruso, que simplemente asintió-gracias Kai por hacerme tan feliz-le dijo y antes que se diera cuenta tenia los labios de Takao contra los suyos, no era un sueño lo estaba besando, la persona a la que amaba, lo estaba besando, pues sentía lo mismo, no podía ser mas feliz.

Aquel suave beso solo duro algunos segundos, pero significaba mucho mas, cosa que demostraba en la gran sonrisa del peliazul y la leve sonrisa y el leve sonrojo de Kai.

Al final todos los esfuerzos de Kai habían valido la pena para poder salvar a Takao.

Pero su estadía en el hospital fue larga por la cantidad de heridas y la gravedad de esta, cosa que hacia sentir mal a Takao, pero Kai por mas que le explicaba que no había sido su culpa este no entendía.

Brooklyn tras haber recuperado la conciencia, después del combate había despertado en los brazos de Hiroshi, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar completamente para el deleite del mayor, ya que cuando Kai se entero estos ya eran pareja y Brooklyn viviría con TAkao y su abuelo, para que así terminara sus estudios.

Max tras al poco tiempo de haber entrado del hospital salio con mejor salud y totalmente apoyado por Rei, por lo cual a estas alturas se encontraba muy bien, era le mismo Max de siempre.

Yuriv, después de haber perdido el encuentro había sido llevado por Brian a quien sabe que lugar, después Kai se entero de que Brian se había aprovechado del indefenso de Yuriv, aunque este seguía un poco molesto estaban de novios, pues en la debilidad del pelirrojo, se le habían salido cosas un tanto vergonzosas que alimentaron el ego del pelilavanda.

Y al final supo que cuando se había desmayado y había escuchado un griterío, había sido por que Shadow quería matarlo a el y a Takao, pero Suzaku junto a Seyriu en su etapa humanoide, lo eliminaron sin miramientos, pues así había sido, la bestia que tanto daño le había hecho, ya no existía, asi que ahora tan solo tenia que preocuparse de ser feliz.

Kai en que piensas?-pregunto curioso Takao, ya que se había quedado quieto mirando el cielo, ese día habían dado de alta a Kai, después de un mes en el hospital, aun tenia que ir con muletas, pero ya podía moverse. Así que Hiroshi, Takao y Brooklyn lo habían acompañado, pues los demás se habían quedado arreglando la casa para celebrar y quien sabe que otra cosa hacer.

-pues que a veces las derrotas al final te pueden entregar mucho mas de lo que esperas…

-creo Kai que aun te falta descansar…

-No tengo ningún problema si es en tu habitación-respondió con una sincera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar profundamente a Takao

-NI SE TE OCURRA HIWATARI MI HERMANO ES INOCENTE Y VIRGEN!!!!!!!

-PIERDETE HIROSHI O LE DIRE A BROOKLYN DEL ALBUN QUE ESCONDES FOTOS DE EL CASI DESNUDO!!!!!-grito totalmente sonrojado, para el deleite de Kai

-HIRO!!!!!!!!!

-ahora me sentiré mal por pervertirte….Takao….

FIN


End file.
